Kissed by the baddest bidder season 2
by Lexy3643
Summary: Eisuke brings Freya to Dubai, but things don't stay peaceful for long. This followed season 2 of the game
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please, let me go." I begged.

I was knelt on a cold floor, my hands tied behind my back. I could feel warm air against my skin, I could smell exotic scents around me. Where was I?

I heard footsteps behind me and strange voices chattering all around me.

"Can you speak English?" A man asked.

"Yes."

"Sheikh Nasser, please let us deal with her your highness." another man said in English.

Sheikh Nasser, that was the name of the man who ruled Dubai. Was I in the ruler's palace?

"I can't believe you. Entering his highness's domain without permission is forbidden." The second man said.

"I sentence her to death!" Nasser ordered.

"What? No!" I cried out.

A few hours earlier,

"Freya, Freya wake up." Sakiko said.

"Mm.. What?" I asked waking up.

Me, Sakiko and Chisato were all sat on a plane.

"How long are you planning on sleeping anyway? We've landed in Dubai."

"What? Really?" I asked and sat up.

Dubai was a sprawling metropolis, the heart of foreign trade in the Middle East. It was an international hub for commerce and many corporations from all around the world.

Eisuke was building a hotel here, but that meant that he had to live here to help run it. I wasn't sure what that meant for us but he asked me to come and attend the opening of the hotel, we hadn't even discussed what it meant for our relationship. I wasn't sure if I could handle a long distance relationship, my life was in Japan. I had a job and friends there. I wasn't sure if this was going to be the end of mine and Eisuke's relationship.

Sakiko and Chisato were here to attend a staff seminar, only certain members of staff had been chosen to attend.

"I can't believe we're here! What should we do first?" Sakiko asked.

"We need to check in at the hotel first." I answered.

Once we left the airport, we went straight to Eisuke's new hotel.

"Oh my god! It's twice size of the one in Japan!" Sakiko said.

"And it's built on the ocean? I wasn't expecting that." Chisato said.

I could smell the sea all around us, the cool sea breeze felt so refreshing against my skin.

"Freya, your boyfriend must be loaded! May I ask, why are you still working? You could easily give up your job." Sakiko said.

I smiled "It's tempting but unfortunately, I love my job too much plus I'd just get bored. What would I do all day?"

"Go shopping, get makeovers, go to spas, invite your friends around for spas, shopping and makeovers. And preferably get your boyfriend to pay for the spa, shopping and makeover." She answered laughing.

"Let's take a picture" Chisato said.

I moved to stand next to them when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"You're beautiful... like an angel." It was a man.

"Umm... thank you?" I said, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Please become my wife." He said suddenly I felt him grab my hands.

"What? Ok look, I'm sorry but please go away." I said.

I stepped backwards and tried to pull my hands free but he held on tight.

"First you step on my clothes and now, you have embarrassed me! You will come with me, rude woman."

He tightened his grip and tried to drag me away.

"Get off me!" I shouted and tried to pull free.

"Stay away from her!" Someone shouted.

Someone then pulled me towards them by the shoulder. I instantly recognised their smell of their hair gel and their scent.

"Soryu?" I asked.

I heard the man mumble before I heard his running footsteps.

"Thank you." I said.

"You shouldn't wonder around alone, the laws are different here then back home." He said and pulled his arm away.

I shrugged "It wasn't my fault."

"Tch. All you do is get into trouble. This is why I can't take my eyes off you for a second." He said sounding annoyed.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Wait Soryu. Don't just run off like that without me." Eisuke shouted.

I heard his heavy footsteps approaching as he ran towards us.

"Oh my god, it's Freya's rich boyfriend." I heard Chisato whisper to Sakiko.

"Why do you always get to go first and take all the glory, Eisuke? SO not fair." Ota said.

Baba and Kishi soon followed, I recognised Baba's perfume and Kishi smelt of cigarette smoke as always.

"Hello Freya." Eisuke said.

"What are you guys all doing here?" I asked.

I wasn't expecting to see them here, I was hoping to go sightseeing and explore the city with Chisato and Sakiko first.

"We're going to the grand opening next month, so we thought we'd have a little fun here before then." Baba said.

"Oh cool, I just didn't expect you guys to be here. Eisuke, you remember Chisato and Sakiko. Chisato and Sakiko, Eisuke, Ota, Baba, Soryu and Kishi." I said.

"You know all of the V. ?" Sakiko asked.

"Of course she does, she's been working in the penthouse." Chisato said.

"Nice to meet you, again." Baba said.

"A friend of Freya's is a friend of mine!" Ota beamed.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sakiko said nervously.

I could understand why they were both so nervous, these guys could be quite intimidating.

"Freya, let's go." Eisuke said.

He grabbed me by the hand and started to pull me along.

"I can walk by myself thank you." I snapped and pulled my hand free. "And besides, I'm with Chisato and Sakiko."

"It's ok Freya, you go on ahead. We'll meet you later." Sakiko said.

"Yeah, you haven't seen your boyfriend in ages. Go!" Chisato said.

They weren't helping.

"Well?" Eisuke asked impatiently.

I reluctantly followed him inside the hotel.

"What does the hotel look like? What kind of amenities does it have?" I asked.

"There's a casino, boutiques, gyms, spas. Every possible luxury is all right here." Eisuke said.

"Eisuke, you just brought her here to show off, didn't you?" Ota asked.

"I don't blame him. Her reactions are so cute and adorable." Baba said. "We came all the way here, let's go play."

"We should go check out the swimming pool, it's amazing." Ota suggested.

30 minutes later, we were all sat by the pool. It was apparently very big and faced out towards the ocean so it looked like the pool was part of the ocean.

Baba and Ota were playing around in the pool, I could hear them splashing around. I stayed on the loungers away from the water, I didn't want a repeat of last time. When I was in Japan, Baba tried to drop me into the pool and I nearly drowned. I couldn't swim and I was scared of the water.

I could hear Eisuke and Soryu talking amongst each other in a far corner.

Where was Kishi? I could smell cigarette smoke nearby.

I pushed my sun glasses down and looked around, I could make out a blurry figure sat not far from me on a lounger.

"Already slacking off?" I asked him.

"Who cares? I'm on vacation." He said.

"Aren't you always on vacation?" I asked with a smile.

"Don't be a smartass." He warned.

I heard him stood up, he walked towards the pool and splashed water at me.

"Hey!" I shouted and stood up.

I walked up to the pool and splashed water back. I made sure I wasn't close enough to fall in.

"Idiot! My cigarette!"

"Freya, be careful." Eisuke shouted.

I stood up and moved back to my lounger.

1 hour later, I was in my room getting changed out of my bikini. I was getting changed, my mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"How long does it take you to get changed?" Eisuke asked.

"Hey, some of us are visually challenged I'll have you know."

"Hurry up. We're having a soiree out in the desert nearby. I have a helicopter waiting for you up on the helipad. Get it in and get here."

"Wait, this hotel has a helipad?" I asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, hurry up." He said and hung up before I could respond.

He was going to pay to speaking to me like that. For a moment, it felt like things were almost normal. But I couldn't help but think about where things were heading.

I walked through the hotel with my white cane but I got completely lost and ended up in the lobby.

"You look lost Freya." Someone said.

I didn't recognise the voice, it sounded like a man.

"Uh hi. I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"I'm Hikaru Aihara, I work here. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Freya Wells. I work in the Tokyo Tres of Spades in the spa."

"I know that. I just said your name, right?" He said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"You look lost." He said.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for the helipad." I said.

"Not many people request to go there. I'll take you there." He said.

"No it's ok, I can do it myself. Just give me directions." I said.

"I'm sure you could but this is a big hotel. You'll get lost. Just follow me." He said.

He sounded like quite a nice guy, he seemed young. Probably not much older than me.

"Ok fine, thanks." I said and started following him.

"You're friends with Mr Ichinomiya and the other V. right?" He asked as we walked side by side.

"Uh yeah. I'm Eisuke's girlfriend. I also give massages at the penthouse." I answered.

He stopped walking and I heard him press a button, a loud PING soon followed and we stepped inside an elevator.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

The elevator took ages before it stopped.

"What floor we on?" I asked.

"The top floor." He said.

We stepped out of the elevator, turned left and walked down a long corridor.

"Go through the door and up the stairs, at the top of the stairs go through the door and you've reached the helipad." He said.

"Thank you."

As I continued walking I heard him murmur.

"Bye Alice."

Alice? As in the Mad Hatter's tea party, the code word for the auction? I thought only Eisuke and the others knew about the auction?

I finally reached the helipad and for the first time ever, I got into a helicopter but things took a horrible turn.

Before we reached our destination, the helicopter had engine trouble and had to make an emergency landing. On property that was owned by the ruler of Dubai. The moment we landed, we were jumped by the guards and taken to the palace.

"The sentence for trespassing is death. You will be executed at once." Nasser ordered.

"No please, we didn't know we were trespassing! Please!" I begged.

I was grabbed by my arms and dragged away.

"Get off me!" I shouted and tried to struggle free.

I then heard the sharp sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Please wait, your highness." Someone said.

It was man, I didn't recognise the voice. Suddenly, the men loosen their grip on my arms.

"Are you from the Japanese embassy?" Nasser asked.

"Yes. I'm here to humbly apologise for this accident." The man said.

The Japanese embassy was here? But why? Why was he helping me?

"I can't believe you caused me so much trouble." He said sharply.

"Excuse me?" I said.

They spoke for a few minutes, and then Nasser stood before me."Hmp, I will spare your life. But you owe Ambassador Hishikura here!"

"Really? Thank you so much." I said and sighed with relief.

"But you'll have to spend life in prison." He said.

"What? My whole life?"

"You should be grateful you even have a life left." Hisikura said.

"Yeah but.. I might as well be dead."

"If you'd prefer, shall we switch it back to the death penalty?" He asked sounding oddly smug.

I was sure he was enjoying this, but why?

"Take her to the dungeons!" Nasser ordered.

"No please!" I begged as his guards grabbed me again.

"Silence, come quietly!" One of the guards snapped.

I then felt something cold pressed against my neck. Was it a knife? A sword?

"Please, don't be rough with her." A familiar voice said.

Eisuke?

I sighed with relief.

"You must have pretty good luck to crash land at the ruler of Dubai's palace, Freya." Baba said.

I glared at him, how dare he joke at a time like this!

"There is never a dull moment with her, that's for sure." Ota joked.

"I've never met someone who causes as much trouble as she does." Soryu said.

"That's why she never should have left the country." Kishi said.

If they had time to joke, why weren't they getting me out of here?!

"Who are you? How dare you enter my home without permission!" Nasser said.

"We do have permission. I'm Eisuke Ichinomiya, the owner of the Tres Spade hotel."

"Tres spades? Oh that hotel that was just built."

"It's not just any hotel. It will generate more money than any hotel you've ever laid eyes on." Eisuke bragged.

"And so what does the owner of this hotel have to do with this girl here?"

"She is one of my most trusted employees. She works in my penthouse." Eisuke answered. "And if you take her, I will shut down my new hotel."

Nasser didn't seem too affected by his statement.

"And I'll make it so that no Japanese company ever does business with Dubai again. I have the connections to make that happen." Eisuke continued.

"Then... I shall forgive her prison sentence this one time only." Nasser agreed. "But only under the condition that she works hard at the Tres spade in Dubai to repay my kindness."

"Very well." Eisuke agreed.

No! No! My life was in Japan, I had a job there.

"Ambassador Hishikura, I'm sure you understand. This involves diplomatic relations between Dubai and Japan now."

"I understand." Hishikura said "I'll keep her under surveillance as a representative of the Japanese government."

"Surveillance?" I asked.

How could this be happening?

I was finally released and we were allowed to leave the palace.

"Watch yourself Ichinomiya." Hishikura said as we left the palace.

"At least now I've paid my respects to his highness. This was merely entertainment before Tres Spade Dubai's opening." Eisuke said.

I sighed in disgust, I was almost killed, again! I was glad he could look past that fact so easily.

"I can't believe this little girl wasted my time." Hishikura said.

"Little girl?!" I shouted.

He then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"I don't know what's so special about you, but I'm going to be watching you, very carefully." He warned.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted and pulled my arm free.

"There is no need for that." Eisuke said and put his arm around my shoulders. "She belongs to me, I'll take care of her accordingly, don't worry."

"You mean she's ours." Ota stated.

"Yeah." Baba agreed.

"I can't allow that, I have a responsibility as representative of the Japanese government to keep watch on her. You're demands don't hold water with me."

"Hmp, do as you like." Eisuke said uninterested.

"Freya, don't even think about letting down your guard inside of the hotel, you can't hide from me." He said in an almost threatening tone.

"Bring it on!" I replied.

We finally arrived back at the hotel in a limo, I hadn't said a word the whole way back.

"I can't believe I have to work here now."

"Well, at least you still work at Tres Spades. There's still that." Eisuke said.

"But I like being in Japan." I said.

"Stop complaining, it was necessary. But you can't be left here alone after what happened with the ruler of Dubai." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You all can go home, I can take care of Freya." Baba said.

"I can't let you have all the fun Baba. It might be more exciting to have auctions here, don't you think?" Ota said.

"You guys are hopeless." Soryu said and shook his head.

"A long vacation huh? Can't say I got a problem with that." Kishi said.

"I don't think that's what it means, you old slacker." Ota said.

"Shut up, munchkin." Kishi snapped.

"Wait, so.." I began.

"We'll stay in Dubai with you." Eisuke said. "Heh. I never thought you'd be the one stringing us alone." He laughed.

I sigh angrily, so he got what he wanted after all. Me in Dubai with him. I couldn't help but wonder, was this Eisuke's plan just to get me under his thumb? He knew I'd most likely go back to Japan, but now I had to stay here.

"So now, you just need to pick where you live." He said.

"Well I guess I'll just stay in the staff apartments." I said.

"There's no need for you to live in the employee housing. Don't you think it was time to move in with your boyfriend?" He said.

He wanted me to move in with him?

"No one will bother you in my house. It will be just you and me." He said.

In normal circumstances, this would be amazing but right now, I was too overwhelmed.

"I'll be living in the Dubai ice dragon's branch office." Soryu said "Since you always seem to get in so much trouble, it'll be easier to protect you here. I'll call Inui and Samejima at once."

"I might open up a bar here. How'd you like to get drunk with me and enjoy Dubai?" Baba said. "But of course, the only thing I can ever get drunk on is you Freya."

I ignored his comment and didn't reply.

"No No. Freya is gonna live with me. I'll get a studio here and you can model for me." Ota said.

"Enough. I am going to spend the night with Chisato and Sakiko. I don't want to be bothered, I don't want to be called or contacted." I stated before I got out of the limo and marched to the hotel.

I had lost my sunglasses and white cane, I could just about make out the hotel entrance. I went to the lobby and another employee took me to the staff apartments where Chisato and Sakiko were staying.

They welcomed me with open arms. I told them what had happened.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

Sakiko hugged me whilst Chisato got me a cup of tea.

"Can't you speak to the Japanese ambassador?" Chisato asked.

"He's part of the problem." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, look at like this way. At least you get the chance to work in the new hotel and you'll be living with your boyfriend. So it's not that bad." Sakiko said.

"I know but... I would have just liked the option." I grumbled and sipped my tea.

I had no choice, I had to just deal with the current situation and try to make the best of it. But at least Sakiko and Chisato would hopefully start working here to, which made everything slightly better.

We ordered room service and had a girlie night in, it had been ages since we had a good night in.

The next morning, I rang my parents and told them that I'd be working in Dubai for a couple of months. A limo then took me to a dock where I met Eisuke, and we got into a boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I clung onto Eisuke, as the boat moved up and down as it crossed the sea. I was scared that I was going to fall into the water. I was wearing a bikini and a sarong that was tied around my waist. My long blonde hair was tied up into a bun.

Eisuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, if you fall in I'll just jump in after you." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. But why do we have to take a boat to your new house?" I asked.

"Because an island is going to be our new home."

"An island?" I gasped.

I just couldn't believe that we were going to live on an island together, it was something people only ever did in movies. The boat came to a stop, Eisuke took hold of my hand and led me off the boat. My feet were swallowed by sand and the sea kept moving back and forth, hitting my feet as it moved back.

"I bought this island, no one else lives here except you, me and the help."

"Really?"

"The boat that brought us here is my private boat, we'll use it to go back and forth from the mainland." He said.

"How big is the island?" I asked.

"The house has five bedroom, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and the island spreads around the house for about 5 – 6 miles." He said.

"What?!"

This was so amazing! But how could he make such a purchase? I suppose it was the benefit of being rich. Maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad. It was like living in a dream house or a holiday home.

"What's the matter? Are you disappointed because the island is too small?" He asked.

"What? No! 5 – 6 miles is plenty big enough! I'm just surprised. This all feels kind of like a dream." I said.

He took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's not a dream, our new life together starts right now." He said. "And I won't let you say no."

He then pulled me into an embrace.

"It's just.. So surreal. I just keep thinking that I'll wake up back in my apartment in Japan."

"Silly girl." He said softly and planted a kiss on my lips.

I was captivated by the warmth of our skin touching, his soft wet lips on mine and the scent of his perfume.

"Was that a kiss a dream?" He asked in a deep voice.

"If it's a dream... I don't ever want to wake up." I said.

"Looks like you understand then."

He kissed me again but this time deeper.

I clung on to him tight and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It seems I still need to show you that our life here isn't a dream."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to kiss you every morning like I just did, so passionately that it would wake you up from any dream." He said.

"I look forward to it. I'll have to do something for you in return."

"I'm sure I can think of something. Let's go inside, it's too hot out here." He said.

He pulled me by my hand, we walked along a beach that went slightly uphill before I heard him unlock a door.

The moment door the opened, I was greeted by the wonderful smell of mixed incense and a bright lights. Thankfully I was wearing my sunglasses. I also had hold of my white cane, I held it out in front of me and stepped inside. I kicked off my shoes and felt a wooden floor beneath me.

"It smells nice." I said.

I bet the house looked wonderful, I wished I could see it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the sofa. As I sat down, I sunk into the leather and sighed.

"Oh my god! This is probably the comfiest sofa I had ever sat on." I said and stretched out.

The leather was so smooth and soft, the sofa was almost as comfy as my bed.

Eisuke chuckled as I stretched out.

"If little things like this surprise you, you're going to have a rough day ahead of you."

"I do like a challenge." I stated.

I reached out and felt a soft cushion next to me, I picked it up and hugged it against my chest.

"I'm getting tired of seeing you looked surprise, can't you try another expression?"

I poked my tongue out "Better?"

"Try something sexier."

"No." I said.

"I was only joking, we'll save that for tonight. Anyway, I'll give you a tour of the house."

He took me by the hand and pulled me to my feet before leading me around the house. It was so big. We moved slowly so I could get my baring's, I had my cane out in front of me and moved it from side to side. It banged off bits of furniture, with my free hand I reached out and felt whatever my cane hit.

Eisuke described every room that we entered down to the last detail, it was going to be hard to remember where everything was in such a big house.

"This place would be a nightmare to clean."

"Good thing you don't have to; that's what the staff are for. All your needs will be taken care of here."

He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It would be weird having people wait on me hand and foot.

That evening, the hotel chef came over and prepared us a lavish meal. I had gotten dressed into jeans and a halter neck top.

"When we have the chef come over, we don't even have to leave the house to eat." He as he sipped his wine.

I was sat across from him, it was so strong the sour, fruity scent burnt my nose.

"We could eat dinner whilst on the beach. It would be so romantic. It bet it's a lovely view." I said.

"Yeah, it's not a bad view."

It was so strange being here, being like this. If I was going to stay with Eisuke, this is what my life would be like from now on. It would be amazing but I was worried that I might lose myself in all this luxury.

"I want you to know, that no matter how our lifestyles might change, I will always be the same. Do you understand?" He said as if he was reading my mind.

"Yes."

"So do you know what I want to do right now?" He said.

"I can guess." I said and stood up and removed my top and bra.

He lifted me up in his arms and smiled confidently.

"We'll have a long night alone together."

I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Then, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Good girl." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice, before he carried me off to the bedroom.

The sunlight woke me up, I felt the warm light heat up my face and burn my eyes. I rolled over and covered my eyes with my hand. My head hit Eisuke's firm chest, he was breathing softly. He must be asleep.

I couldn't believe that it was morning already. I could hear the sounds of the ocean, it sounded so peaceful. I could feel Eisuke's warm breath on my face, I reached out and traced his soft face with my finger. People always told me that he was handsome. I wished I could see what he looked like, just once. I then moved up to his silky hair.

How was his hair always so soft? It was softer than mine, I didn't understand. He didn't use any special shampoo or conditioner.

"Mm.. Is it morning?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, good morning." I said and tenderly kissed him on the forehead.

He reached out and caressed my cheek, his fingers were so soft. He then pulled me forwards, kissing me passionately. When he pulled back, for a moment I was too stunned to move.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Did you forget my promise to kiss you every morning?"

Oh yeah.

"I think I'm just half asleep, you may need to do it again." I said and pulled him on top of me.

He chuckled before leaning down and giving me another passionate kiss.

"After breakfast, we'll go to the hotel together." He said.

"Ok."

An hour later, I was sat in the hotel meeting room and the general manager was stood addressing the room. It almost felt the same as Japan, I didn't anticipate any problems. It should be easy, only thing was I didn't know my way around the hotel yet.

"Today, is the first official day of work for everyone. I'm going to assign each of you a partner to train you, so you can learn the ropes faster." The manager, Mr Kenzaki said.

He then introduced everyone to each other before assigning partners.

"Freya, you will be with Hikaru."

"Yes sir." Hikaru said.

I smiled, it was the guy I met the first day I came to the hotel.

"We meet again Freya, my name is Hikaru Aihara. It looks like we'll be working together for a while."

"Can't wait." I said.

Everyone else was assigned their partners.

"Alright, now we'll have each department give their daily instructions."

I felt something be placed in my hand, it was long, thin and felt like it made of plastic.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Who gave me this?

"You didn't have a pen." He said

I smiled and put the pen in my uniform pocket.

"Thanks, but I don't need one." I said.

I heard him gasp "I'm sorry Freya." He said quickly and felt him take hold of my hand.

He had quite rough, hard hands. Not what I expected from him.

"It's ok. Thanks anyway." I laughed it off.

The manager continued the meeting. After, Hikaru showed me around the hotel. I tried to make a mental note of everything before we both went to the spa. He was in charge of treatments and I did what I did in Japan, just massages. It was quite a nice day.

After work, Eisuke called me and asked me to attend a party with him.

I sighed as he dragged me around the party, introducing me to guests. I wasn't wearing my glasses and I didn't have my cane, I could make out many guests all around me. The room was filled with the sound of soft classical music, I could smell a mixture of alcohol, food and women's perfume.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I didn't understand how anyone actually enjoyed these parties, you never did anything.

"Are you bored of parties?"

"No, I'm just tired. First day of a new job. Plus, not many people here speak English or Japanese."

"I see, wait here I'll get you a drink." He said and walked away.

As I waited for him, I heard him start a conversation with an unfamiliar gentleman.

"Congratulations on your expansion to Dubai." He said.

"It's nice to see you again Mr Ozaki." Eisuke said.

"Freya, come over here." He called out.

I walked towards him, when I got close he took hold of my hand and guided me towards them. He then placed a glass in my hand. I held it up to my nose and inhaled the smell, it was my favourite cocktail. Long Island ice tea.

"Thank you very much for contributing the funds to build this hotel." He said to the man.

"Of course! I'm happy that it turned out so wonderfully."

"It wouldn't have been possible without you, Mr Ozaki."

Eisuke spoke with his normal charm voice, the voice he used to impress people. I assumed he wore a confident smile on his face.

So the man was an investor of the hotel?

"Freya, Mr Ozaki here works in Dubai. He owns that huge skyscraper, the Burji Khalifa."

"Really? That's so cool. I heard it's such a beautiful building." I said.

"Ha! There is nothing that makes me happier than a compliment from a beautiful lady." Mr Ozaki beamed. "Is this your girlfriend, Mr Ichinomiya?"

"Yes, she is."

"Freya, this hotel is lovely but the Burji Khalifa is a very fun place. You should come and visit sometime." Mr Ozaki said.

I smiled "I would love to."

Eisuke and Mr Ozaki launch into an enthusiastic discussion of their future business prospects in Dubai. I had got use to listening to Eisuke speak to his business partner and quite happily drowned them out as they spoke.

"Oh, you look bored Freya." A familiar voice said.

I recognised that voice, it made my heart freeze for a moment.

"Mr Hishikura." I said and turned to the direction of the voice.

"I see you remember me?" He said.

How could I not remember him?

"Have you been working hard?"

"Of course I have." I said firmly.

Why was here? Just to keep an eye on me or to annoy me?

"You sure turn up everywhere, don't you?" Eisuke said.

I felt Eisuke move in between me and Mr Hishikura, his back was pressed up against me.

"Yes, it's my job to make sure she's fulfilling her duties." Hishikura said coldly.

"You don't have to worry about Freya. Why don't you enjoy the party?" Eisuke said.

"I can't do that, now that I've seen her here, I'd like to discuss some things with her."

"I've asked the manager to report her performance at work." Eisuke said.

"Yes, I've received them and I don't think they're sufficient enough, because frankly, you seem like the type of person who has no problem being dishonest." He said smugly.

"Oh I see. So, you think I'm some sort of con artist do you?"

Hishikura didn't respond. I bet he was smiling.

"Freya, let's go mingle with the other guests." Eisuke said.

"Finished with your conversation with Mr Ozaki?" Hishikura asked.

"Yes, we had a short but worthwhile conversation. And just so you know, I hate it when people touch things that belong to me. Stay away from her when I'm not present." Eisuke said.

He sounded very confrontational, he then slipped an arm around my waist and held me close to him.

For once, his possessiveness was coming in handy.

"Oh, I see pardon me. However, if she's truly that important to you, it was a mistake for to you to leave her alone in a place like this in the first place."

BOOM!

Suddenly, there was a thunderous road and the entire ballroom shook. The impact of the explosion knocked me down.

I could feel heat against my face, my ears rang loudly. I could smell smoke, people were shouting and crying all around me.

What had happened? A bomb? A fire?

"Freya. Are you ok? Don't worry I'm here." Eisuke said.

I felt his slender fingers on my face as he held my face with both of his hands.

"I'm fine." I said.

I couldn't stop shaking, my heart pounded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his strong chest. I instantly started to feel calm as he held me close.

An emergency bell started to ring as everyone started to panic.

"What happened?" Eisuke asked. "Everyone please calm down!"

His voice rang throughout the ballroom.

The room fell silent.

"I want the hotel staff to immediately check to see if there are any injured or sick guests. We're going to do safety checks right now, so please remain calm and stay here." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The staff replied.

The room remained silent, I could hear people moving around me. I sat up, my head was pounding. For a moment, I thought I was going to faint but I didn't.

"Eisuke, can you come with me for a minute?" Kishi asked.

"Yes... Freya, will you be ok?" Eisuke asked.

"I'm fine, go." I said.

"All right, go with the other staff to a safe place." He said, I heard him quickly walk away.

Once my head stopped pounding and I no longer felt dizzy, I stood up and leaned on a nearby table to steady myself. Not long after, the guests were led out of the ballroom and taken to the hallway for shelter.

"There's a way up to the roof through this hallway, so please wait here." A staff member said.

I was leaning on a wall, patiently waiting for something to happen. I could hear Kishi and Eisuke talking nearby.

"Someone planted a boom in the ballroom near the party." Kishi said.

"What?" Eisuke said.

"I just happened to be near there when it happened and I ducked in the John to see if anybody got hurt. That's where I found this." Kishi said.

I heard the rustling of a plastic bag. He must have some kind of evidence.

I moved closer so I could hear better, I moved along the wall and stood next to a plant. I could feel the leaves against my arm as I strained to listen.

"What is it? A playing card?" Eisuke asked.

"Yep. The ace of spades, with a neat little bullet hole shot right through the middle of it."

The spades symbol on a card? But why?

"What's all the commotion?" Soryu asked appearing behind me making me jump.

I let out a cry of surprise and almost fell over.

"Hey Freya, I told you to get to a safe place, why are you here?" Eisuke asked.

I heard footsteps approach me, I could smell Eisuke's scent in front of me.

"I just happened to pass by." I said.

"Don't lie to me, you're voice is shaking." He said firmly.

"I was just curious about what happened." I said.

"She's pretty brave for a kid, eh?" Kishi said. "Anyway, the fact that I found this card so close to the scene of the crime, makes me think it ain't no regular prank, or some kind of jokin' around." He said in a low voice.

I could feel the tension in the air rise, so someone purposely did this? But why? Who would do such a horrible thing?

"All right, I'll increase the number of security guards in the hotel." Eisuke said.

"Good thinking. This is a pain in the ass, I gotta turn this card over to forensics." Kishi said.

"No, I'll hold onto it." Eisuke said.

"Don't go losin' it." Kishi warned.

"Are you sure it's ok to hand over evidence like that?" I asked.

"Mamour doesn't want to do it, so I'll investigate it myself. What's wrong with that?" Eisuke asked.

I forgot who I was dealing with, Eisuke and the guys lived by their own rules.

"Hm, what's everyone doing here?" I heard a cheerful voice ask.

It was Baba's voice.

"Hey Baba. Hey Ota." I said without turning around.

I assumed that Ota would be with him plus I could smell his girlish perfume.

"We heard there someone fighting in the lobby, and we were bored so we came to check it out." Ota said.

"Oh, is it over there?" Baba asked.

"You two don't have a care in the world, do you?" Soryu asked.

I then heard raised voices nearby, I moved over to the right and felt for a rail. It as the balcony that looked over the lobby.

I could hear Mr Kenzaki in an argument with someone.

"Hey, isn't that John Lu, the movie director?" Ota asked.

"The famous director of all those spy movies?" I asked.

"Oh you're right, I didn't know he was staying here." Baba said.

"Now we're about to have even more trouble." Eisuke said.

He was stood behind me, I assumed that he was looking down at the lobby. It couldn't be good that an important guest was having an argument with the manager.

"Is it really that bad if the guest doesn't stay here?" I asked.

"I suggested that John should shoot one of his movies here. I thought that would be good publicity for the hotel." Eisuke said.

"That's true. It would be good for the hotel." Baba said.

"I'm going to make whoever planted that bomb wish he'd never been born." Eisuke murmurs in a frightening voice as he walked away.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"To the lobby." Soryu answered.

We followed him to the lobby and heard the argument continue.

"Mr Lu, I'm sorry but-"

"I can't stay in such a dangerous place. I want to be checked out at once." Mr John said.

"Hey John, you're going home already?" Eisuke asked.

"Eisuke, this is a beautiful hotel but there is no way I can shoot my film here after an accident like this. Sorry, but you'll just have to forget about our agreement." John said angrily.

No! That's terrible, this was such a good opportunity for the hotel. I wished there was something I could do.

"I haven't seen you in a while John." I heard Hishikura say.

"Hishikura." Eisuke said.

"Shuichi! I didn't know you were staying at this hotel too." John said.

"Oh no, I just came for tonight's party. Are you leaving tonight?" Hishikura asked.

"Yes, safety is my number one concern." John said.

They seemed to be good friends? John's voice seemed calmer than before.

"I'm rather fond of this hotel, so I was thinking of staying here for a bit." Hishikura said. "Do you still feel unsafe, even with me staying here?"

"It does make me feel better knowing the ambassador from England is staying here."

"Actually, I bet it would make a great story that you filmed a movie at a hotel where a bomb went off." Eisuke said.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, that's a good point." John agreed.

"So then, it's settled. Do you think you could arrange a room for me Mr Ichinomiya?"

"No! You can't stay here!" I interrupted before Eisuke could answered.

"One of the penthouse suites is available sir." The manager said.

Eisuke was hesitant before he replied.

"Fine. Can I look forward to you staying here for a while Mr Hishikura?" Eisuke said.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure. John, I'll be staying for a while, so I'd love to get together for dinner when you have time."

"Of course. Talking with you always gives me such inspiration. Eisuke, I think I'll be able to shoot a great movie here." John said. I heard him walk away humming to himself.

Well, that's one problem solved.

"Thank you Mr Hishikura." The manager said.

"It was nothing." Hishikura said.

I didn't know why but I had the feeling that Hishikura was up to something.

"I didn't know you were a friend of John's." Eisuke said.

"Yes, we met once back in New York. After that, we became friends."

"It seems you ended up helping me out, I should thank you." Eisuke said.

"No, that's not really necessary." Hishikura said sounding smug.

"I will show you to your room sir." The manager said.

"Yes please." Hishikura said and they both walked off.

"Who is that guy?" Kishi asked.

"Shuichi Hishikura, the Japanese ambassador. We met him the first day we came to Dubai." Eisuke answered.

"Oh, the scary guy. So, he's staying here?" Baba asked.

"Yes, he's serving here in Dubai but apparently he has greater political ambitions." Eisuke said.

"Seems likes John Lu has a lot of trust in that guy." Kishi said.

"I don't like it one bit. " Eisuke said in a low growl. "I can't tell what he's thinking. Anyway, you can all get lost now."

"All right, we'll get out of your hair. Ota, this place is too hectic. Let's go to the bar." Baba said.

"Yeah, I feel like drinking." Ota said.

"I'll go talk to the investigation team. Even though it's the last thing I wanna do right now." Kishi said.

"Let me know if you have any info." Eisuke said.

"Roger." Kishi said.

"What are you going to do Eisuke?" I asked.

"I'm going to take charge of the scene." He said.

"Ok, can I help in anyway?" I asked.

"No, I want you to go home."

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Soryu. I hate to ask you this, but can you please stay with Freya until I get home? I know you'll be able to protect her at your place if anything were to happen."

"You want me to take this woman to my home?" Soryu asked.

"You don't have to pay attention to her. Let one of your subordinates tend to her instead." Eisuke said.

"You owe me."

"Yes, I'll make sure to repay you very handsomely for this." Eisuke said.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I want to help." I said.

"No, go with Soryu." He hissed.

He must be really worried to talk to me like that.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Good." Eisuke said and then walked off.

I sighed and folded my arms, this wasn't fair.

"What are you thinking about?" Soryu asked as I walked alongside him.

I had my arm linked through his as we walked.

"I bet he's doing this because I'm blind. I know I'm not much help but I could at least do something, I'm not helpless."

"He's just too worried to let someone so important to him be here right now. I wouldn't worry about it too much, it has nothing to do with you being blind." Soryu said.

I smiled and gently squeezed his arm, I found his words comforting but I still felt annoyed that I couldn't do anything to help. A limo took us to Soryu's home. I had never been in Soryu's house before, even back in Japan. It smelt heavily of cigar smoke.

"Welcome home! Miss Wells?" A young voice said as we walked into Soryu's house.

I recognised that voice. It was Inuni, he was one of Soryu's underlings, I met him before when he brought Yukari's fiancé to the penthouse.

"Something happened at the hotel, and Eisuke wants her to stay here until he's done with work." Soryu explained.

"Oh! I see. I'll get some tea right away." Inuni said and rushed off.

He seemed so nice and normal, you wouldn't have guessed that he was a mobster. He sounded so cheerful and happy.

"Sorry for the commotion." Soryu said.

"It's fine, I don't mind." I said and smiled.

Soryu led me by the hand to a chair, he pulled it out and I sat down.

My head still pounded, I probably had a mild conscious. I felt a huge bump on the back of my head, it was tender to touch.

I heard a chair being pulled out next to me.

"How's your head?" Soryu asked as he sat down.

"It's fine, thanks." I said.

I wondered what Soryu's house was like? He was a mobster, so I imagined it was quite a dark, scary house.

*knock knock*

"Excuse me, I've brought you some tea." Someone said, it was a new guy. I didn't recognise his voice, he must be another one of Soryu's underlings.

"Oh Samejima. Go ahead and set it down." Soryu said.

He brought us both tea and left the room. I heard him place the tray down on the table, the crockery rattled as it was set down.

"Does he work for you to Soryu?" I asked.

His name was Samejima, he seemed different than Inui. He spoke with a monotone, he didn't seem friendly or upbeat like Inui.

"Yes, unlike Inui, he's a man of few words but he's very reliable." He answered.

Reliable? As in mafia terms? I probably shouldn't think too deeply about that.

I reached out and felt for a warm cup and took a sip of the tea, I sighed as the hot liquid ran down my throat. Nothing calmed me down more than tea.

We sat in silence, I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. I finished my tea and sighed again, I really needed a stiff drink. Tonight had been horrible.

"May I ask a favour?"

"Sure." He said.

"Do you have any alcohol?" I asked.

He stood up and walked away. When he returned, he placed a glass in my hand. I held it up to my nose, it smelt like vodka. I took a small sip and smiled.

"Cheers." I said as we clinked glasses before I downed the drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt so warm and I was lying on something soft, a blanket had been put over me. Was I still in Soryu's house?

I sat up yawning and stretched.

"You're awake?" Eisuke asked.

"Are we home?" I asked.

I couldn't smell cigar smoke anymore and it was very bright unlike Soryu's house, I assumed Eisuke had brought me home.

"You must've been exhausted. You didn't even wake when I picked you up." He said.

So he brought me here, I must have fallen asleep after me and Soryu had finished had dinner.

"How is the hotel?" I asked.

"We had some cancellations but nothing too major. But since we have the movie director and that smart-mouthed ambassador staying here, I used that to stress the level of safety to the other guests." He said.

"Good."

"The police are investigating the bombing, but it'll take some time to find out the culprit."

"Hopefully they will. Are you ok?" I asked.

He sounded so tired.

"Fine. It's been so hectic, I didn't even get to eat dinner tonight. This night was filled with nothing but trouble. I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep." He let out a tiny yawn and I heard him walk away.

I had dinner at Soryu's, I couldn't let him go without food.

I placed a tray onto the dining room table right as Eisuke finished up his shower. It took me a long time to make the meal, I hadn't yet worked out where everything was in the kitchen or how to work the oven.

"What's the wonderful smell?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"I made you some risotto." I said and sat down. "You've worked hard today and you need to eat."

"You made this?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised, I have many skills." I said.

I heard him sit down next to me.

He sat there in silence, I didn't hear him move and when looked at him, I saw his blurry figure sat still on the chair.

"What's wrong? Do you want something else?" I asked.

"No...Hmm.. Not bad."

Despite his unenthusiastic reaction, he finished the risotto quite quickly. I cleared the plates away and sat back next to him.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"Next time... please leave out the green peas."

"You don't like green peas?" I asked trying to force back a laugh. What an odd thing not to like.

"I don't hate them, I just don't go out of my way to eat them."

"Fair enough." I chuckled "But you shouldn't be so picky."

"I told you, I'm not being picky."

I wondered if he was embarrassed, because I heard him huff.

He was such a baby, he made me laugh.

"I've never met a woman like you before." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I've never been with a woman who showed such concern for me when I was tired, or who cooked food for me. It's so strange, but I've never felt so much warmth from food before."

"It was just a simple risotto Eisuke, but if you like my cooking I'll make you food any time. But nothing fancy though."

We normally had a chef make us food or he'd take me to a fancy restaurant.

"Then cook for me when you have the time."

I didn't see why he was making such a fuss, my cooking wasn't that great. It was nothing compared to the fancy meals he was used to.

"Anytime."

"Thanks to you, I feel like I can get through tomorrow's party too." He said.

"There is still going to be a party after everything that has happened?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I can't let something like that affect business. I need to make sure they find who's responsible."

"But isn't it dangerous?"

"That's why I'm making sure to tighten up security." He answered.

"But-"

He grabbed my wrist

"If you have time to think about all of these unnecessary things, then you have time to keep me company for a bit longer." He said.

He stood up and pulled me with him before he pushed me down onto the sofa.

"Thanks to your food, I don't feel tired anymore." He said tenderly.

Geez, all I did was make him dinner. Why was he making such a fuss?

The scent of his soap smelt strangely vivid.

The morning after the explosion, Eisuke and I took the boat back to the hotel. He woke me up this morning with a passionate kiss. I absently touched my lips thinking of it.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling seasick?"

"Hmm? Oh no that's not it."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

He placed one of his fingers under my chin and tilted it up and planted another kiss on my lips.

"Maybe I didn't kiss you enough this morning?"

I smiled "Maybe."

"You're getting too greedy." He said and ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to be assigning a bodyguard to you for a while, let me know if you have any trouble."

"Ok." I said.

As the boat entered the main land, I was brought back to reality. I needed to concentrate on work, especially because of what happened yesterday. The guest must be so scared; they didn't need to see the staff worry.

I was sat at the reception desk in the spa with Hikaru, it was a slow day. Not many people were coming to the spa today, not that I blamed them.

I had a cup of tea in my hand and I was slowly sipping it.

As we sat there, Hikaru's page went off. "Hello, this is Hikaru. Yes... I understand."

"What's happened?" I asked.

"That was the manager, he told me to bring you to room 3001 right away."

"That's where the penthouse suite isn't it?" I asked.

"Let's go and see." He said.

I put my cup down, held my arm out for Hikaru to take and we walked together

We went to the penthouse, the manager, Hishikura and Eisuke were there all having a discussion.

Did something happen?

"Pardon me, but I've brought Freya as requested." Hikaru said.

"Thank you." The manager said.

"Is there something you need from me?" I asked.

"Mr Hishikura has requested that you work here, in the penthouse." The manager said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I know I can rest easy with a woman like you taking care of me." Hishikura said.

But why me? What was he up to? I mean it was a compliment that he requested me but something just felt weird.

"I'm opposed to the idea of Freya working exclusively in the penthouse." Eisuke said.

"As long as she wears that uniform, it's her job to answer the demands of the guests. Am I correct?" Hishikura asked.

I bet Eisuke wasn't happy about this but Hishikura did save my life and helped us out with Mr Lu.

"It's fine, I'll do it." I said.

"Freya." Eisuke said in surprise.

"Eisuke it's fine and besides, it is my job role. I can't say no." I stated.

Eisuke let out a small sigh. "If that's what you want, I'll leave it to you."

"Then it's decided, Freya you can start today." Hishikura said.

"I have one condition though, Freya will only work in this room from 9 am to 5 pm." Eisuke said.

"All right, I agree to that condition." Hishikura agreed.

"I'm only agreeing to this because I owe you for what you did with Mr Lu. But if you wrong my employee in any way, I will ask you to leave here immediately." Eisuke said challengingly.

"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of her. I would never treat a woman as lovely as Freya badly." He said.

I felt the tension in room rise, why was Hishikura trying to upset Eisuke? This wasn't going to be easy.

"You've got it rough Freya." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said.

"So Freya, starting today you'll join the staff Mr Hishikura's room. You'll report here whenever he asks." The manager said.

"Freya, please get me some coffee." Hishikura.

What did he think I did? I'm not a maid.

"I'm not a maid, I give spa treatments." I stated.

"And I would like some coffee before you give me my treatment." He said.

"Good luck Freya." Hikaru said.

I heard two sets of footsteps leave the room. Was Eisuke still here? I couldn't smell his perfume, I pushed down my sunglasses and I couldn't make out his blurry figure.

"Is Eisuke gone?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, coffee."

Eisuke mustn't be too happy about this, but oh well.

"Which direction is the kitchen? I've not been in this penthouse before." I said.

"My apologises, I should be more sensitive. I'll show you around." He said.

He took me by the hand and started to pull me along.

"I can walk by myself, thank you." I said and pulled my hand away. "Just walk ahead of me, I'll follow." I ordered.

I had my white cane with me. He showed me around the suite, it had two bedrooms, a large kitchen, a bathroom and a big living space. It was very bright in here, and it smelt of the hospital incense. He left me in the kitchen, it took me a while but I finally managed to make him a pot of coffee. There were several tubs on the counter, I opened them and smelt them till I found the coffee.

"Here, milk and sugar?" I asked.

"No, I only take my coffee black." he said.

He took the cup from me and I sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Why do you want me to work for you?" I asked.

"Because I get irritated when I have incompetent staff members. And I thought I would get satisfactory service with you." he said.

I wasn't that great of a spa therapist, there were other therapist that could do a lot more than me. I was limited because of my sight.

"I treat capable people very well, and I reject those that are useless to me." he said bluntly and almost emotionless.

"Ok well anyway, let's discuss what kind of treatments you want." I said changing the subject.

"I would like massages three times a day, every day."

"Three times a day?!"

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Well no, it's just odd to have them every day. Why so frequently?" I asked.

"They help me relax, I want you here first thing in the morning after breakfast, then after lunch and then before dinner." He said.

"Fine. Would you like one now?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment." he said.

So he just wanted me to sit here?

"So.. I hear you have plans to run for political office?" I asked.

I couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"Yes, I have ambitions to become the prime minister, specifically. I come from a long line of politicians, and my father had the same goal. Unfortunately, he never realised his dream, so I vowed that I would do it for him." he said.

"Impressive. It's kind of cool to think I'm in the same room with a possible future prime minister."

"You didn't laugh." He said.

"laugh at what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, usually when I tell someone my goal is to become the prime minister, I get laughed at because I'm so young, so I just assumed..."

"I wouldn't laugh at something like that. It's your dream, you do what you want. I've got no right to judge you."

"I'm quite surprised, to tell you the truth. You're more unique than I expected. I suppose that's why Mr Ichinomiya chose you to be his girlfriend. Excuse me for asking, but is he a very passionate lover?"

"What? That's none of your business." I said.

"I apologise, perhaps I shouldn't have asked about something so private."

"Yeah perhaps." I said.

"You seem to love him very much. By the way, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you please stop calling me Mr Hishikura? It sounds too formal and makes me feel anxious."

"Oh ok, then what would you like me to call you?"

"Please call me Shuichi."

"Um sure, no problem." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

He was a strange man, I couldn't figure him out.

The doorbell then rang, Shuichi stood up and answered it.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here for Freya." Someone said, it sounded like Soryu.

I heard his light footsteps come into the room.

"Oh hey Soryu. What are you doing here?" I asked and stood up.

"I'm your bodyguard, for the time being, at least till the bombing has been sorted out. And don't worry, I won't interfere with Freya's job." Soryu said.

Oh yeah that's right, Eisuke said he was assigning me a bodyguard.

"Very well. Freya, I don't need you at present. I will summon you when I'm ready for my massage." Shuichi said.

"Fine." I said and left the room with Soryu close behind.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he walked alongside me.

"Yes, he's a weird guy though. Anyway, can you take me back to the spa?" I asked and grabbed hold of his firm arm.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in the spa giving massages to clients. Soryu did as he said, he stayed back and barely spoke to me. He did a good job at scaring some of the guests though. Then at 4pm, Shuichi asked me to the penthouse and I gave him a 1 hour massage. Once the massage was over, Shuichi was getting dressed. I was in the kitchen washing the oil off my hands when the doorbell rang.

"Mr Ichinomiya? Did we have an appointment?" Shuichi asked.

Eisuke was here? Why?

I walked out of the kitchen and came to the living room.

"No, I came to pick Freya up." Eisuke said.

"I see." Shuichi said.

He walked towards me and grabbed my arm "It's 5:01. Her shift is over."

Shuichi chuckled "You're quite possessive aren't you? Though I don't blame you, I would be to."

"I'm just concerned leaving someone who is so important to me, with someone of questionable character such as yourself." Eisuke said.

"Questionable character? Interesting choice of words."

"Yes, I pride myself in being a good judge of character. Let's go Freya."

"Ok but I've got my massage table and stuff-"

"I'll carry it." Soryu said.

Eisuke pulled me out of the room by my arm and Soryu followed.

"Please don't drop my table." I said to him.

"I won't." He said.

It was quite a heavy table, I hoped he could carry it ok.

That evening, I got changed and we attended the black market auction. From the sound of the items, they all seemed very nice and fancy. There was a lot of jewelry and diamonds being sold.

"What's wrong Boss?" Baba asked. "You've got a scary look on your face."

"It's nothing." Eisuke said and sighed in a huff.

"Something's definitely up. Did you have a fight with Freya?" Ota asked.

"No." He said.

I think he was just unhappy about me working with Shuichi. They were really butting heads, I didn't see why he was making such a big deal of it. Shuichi was no different than any normal guest.

"Hey, what happened Freya?" Baba asked me.

"Ummm... Well-"

"You don't have to answer Freya, let me. Hishikura requested that Freya work exclusively in his room."

"Hmm. So Mr Stick up his ass has a weakness huh?" Baba asked.

"He must be good, stealing Freya away from Eisuke." Ota said.

"He probably convinced you to agree since he took care of the director, right?" Soryu asked.

"Something about that guy pisses me off." Kishi said.

They started talking about what Shuichi did in the lobby yesterday.

"I can't read that man, that doesn't sit right with me." Eisuke said.

"It's probably as simple as he's got a crush on Freya." Ota stated. "And wants to steal her away from you."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy desperate for a love affair." Eisuke said sounding almost angry.

"He doesn't seem like a bad man, he's creepy but he seems nice enough to me." I said.

"Freya, you're going to come down with a cold tomorrow and stay home." Eisuke said.

"Gettin' sick's a good excuse." Kishi said.

"If you've got a fever of like, 101, that's plenty reason to stay home." Ota.

"I shouldn't skip work, it wouldn't be right." I said.

And besides, if Soryu was there nothing was going to happen.

"Then I'll just make sure you catch a cold." Eisuke said and smirked.

"Boss, don't you think that's being a little cruel to your girlfriend?" Baba said.

"Eisuke, you don't need to be jealous or worried. Even if he did have a crush on me, I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I love you." I said.

"Hear that Eisuke? She's making quite the case for herself." Soryu said.

"You're so loved boss!" Baba teased.

"This is startin' to make ME feel sick.." Kishi said.

"So what's your answer, Eisuke?" Ota asked.

But he didn't answer.

We finally got home, I was desperate to get into bed. As I started to get into bed, Eisuke grabbed my arm.

"Freya, what did you talk about with that man?" He asked.

"Who? Mr Hishikura? Nothing special really. He asked me about what kind of person you were. We talked about work."

"What else?" He asked.

"Um.. He told me he has ambitions of becoming the prime minister someday. But then after that I returned to the spa and I didn't go back to his room till 4 where I gave him a normal massage. He didn't ask me anything weird and he didn't do anything weird." I said.

"I envy your naiveté sometimes." He whispered painfully as he pressed his lips against my neck.

"Mmm.. No not there. I can't hide it if you leave a mark there." I said.

"What point is there in leaving a mark if others can't see it?" he asked.

I bet he had an evil smile on his face.

I then felt a sharp nip on my collarbone, I knew he was doing this to mark his territory as it were. He must be very insecure to feel threatened by someone like Shuichi.

The next morning, Soryu accompanied me to Shuichi's room, he carried my massage table for me.

"Soryu, I have a weird question to ask you." I said as we walked down the corridor.

"What?"

"Is the hickey on my collarbone obvious?"

He was silent for a while.

"It's that obvious?" I asked.

"Eisuke doesn't do things by halves." Soryu said.

I just shrugged, oh well. It was just a hickey, I treated it like anything else about my body. I couldn't see it or feel it so it didn't exist. I never really took much notice about how I looked.

We came to Shuichi room, I knocked on the door but he didn't answer.

"He mustn't be in today, ok to the spa." I said and we walked back down the corridor.

"Are you sure you're ok carrying the table? Isn't it heavy?" I asked.

"No, it's not heavy." he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Really? I can barely drag it without getting out of the breath." I said.

He laughed teasingly.

"How was it yesterday? You guys must have talked before I came along."

He was digging for information. I bet Eisuke put him up to it.

I just shrugged "We spoke about his ambitions etc. Nothing exciting, he really doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"You're too naive, you wouldn't last long in my world." he said.

"Well then I guess it's lucky that I'm not in the mob but I think I'd make a good mobster, don't you?" I asked and we both laughed.

Soryu was a really nice guy, even though he was a mobster. I was lucky to have a friend like him.

Just then, my pager went off. It was Hikaru.

"Come to the conference room." He said.

I wondered what was going on? Maybe it had something to do about the bombing?

We dumped the table in the spa and then we headed to the conference room, Soryu waited outside as I entered the room.

"Freya, I'm glad you were able to make it." Hikaru said.

I pushed down my glasses, the room was full of tall blurry figures. All the staff must be here. Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My white cane hit an object, I reached out and felt for a chair. I pulled it out and sat down.

"I don't know. But I doubt they'd ask all the staff to come if it wasn't something important." Hikaru answered.

Just then, the manager came in.

"All right, let's start the emergency meeting." He said.

The room immediately fell silent.

"The Tres Spade is under suspicion of tax evasion." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Of course, the hotel was not built with fund obtained by illegal means. I firmly believe there must have been some mistake with the filing of the proper documents." He said.

The money wasn't obtained by illegal means? I knew the auction wasn't legal. But now that I thought about it, I never really considered how Eisuke got the money to build the hotel.

"There will be various investigations carried out today. And I expect you all to remain calm and care for the guests as usual."

The meeting continued but I didn't hear a word, I just kept thinking about Eisuke.

"Are you ok Freya?" Hikaru asked once the meeting had ended.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"I bet you're worried though, since your boyfriend is involved in this."

I nodded.

Just then I got a text from Eisuke, I placed in my headphones that were attached to my phone. I pressed a button and the text message was read out to me.

"Eisuke. Come to the penthouse lounge ASAP."

"What's up?" Hikaru asked as I pulled my headphones out.

"Oh nothing but I have to go." I said and stood up.

Me and Soryu went up the penthouse together. The usual crowd were there, the atmosphere in the room felt as cold as ice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Early this morning, the computer system that manages the auctions was hacked." Eisuke said.

"What?!"

I was so surprised, I walked into the table causing something from my pocket to fall to the floor. I also dropped my cane.

"You ok Freya?" Baba asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said and bent down and started to feel where my cane was.

"Oh don't worry, I'll pick them up for you." He said.

He crouched down and picked my things up, he then took hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet. As I stood up, he placed my cane into my hand. He then froze and before I knew it, I heard him stamp on something on the floor, I heard the sound of plastic snapping.

"Hey! What did you break?" I demanded.

"Sorry Freya, but the pen was bugged. It has a tiny device inside the pen's shaft." He said.

The pen? Oh yeah Hikaru gave me a pen when I first started. I put it on my pocket but I hadn't used it since, I had even forgotten it was there.

"No way but how?" I asked.

All the other guys quickly came over to us.

"Yeah, you can pick up one of these babies at any electronic stores." Kishi said. "Since it's a simple device, it's gonna be hard to find out who planted it."

"But why was there a bug in my pen?" I asked. "That means that somebody has been listening to my conversation this whole time?"

I started to panic, what if they heard any of my conversations with Eisuke and the guys?

"Calm down Freya, there is a system set up around this room that jams any outside signals. There is no way a cheap bug like that could ever get through my jamming system."

"Good." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Where did you get this pen? It has the hotel logo on it." Ota said.

"They were passed out to all the staff at a meeting. But I got this one from Hikaru, he works with me in the spa."

Could Hikaru really plant a bug in my pen? He seemed so nice.

I heard the dialing of a phone before Eisuke spoke. Several minutes later the manager came in.

"Here is Hikaru's resume and the pen inventory." He said.

Eisuke dumped the box of pens onto the table.

"Everyone, start checking the pens." He ordered.

I wouldn't be much help so I just sat on the sofa whilst the others digged in.

"Three pens with bugs in them out of 108. Who the heck put them in there?" Ota said after they were checked.

"That makes things even more confusing." Soryu said.

"Right, if we hadn't found any other bugs, I would have suspected Hikaru." Eisuke said.

"But since we found others, Hikaru could have just picked one of the bugged pens without even knowing about it. And then just happened to give it to Freya."

"These pens were in the storage room." The manager said. "So, anyone with access to the room could have planted them."

"So there's no point checking for fingerprints?" Baba asked. "Now we have no idea who the culprit is."

I heard a loud noise as someone bashed their fist on the table.

"Dammit! First an explosion, then tax evasion, then a wiretap? I'm starting to get angry now!" Eisuke shouted.

"That's right, what's going on with the tax evasion?" I asked.

"As far as our paperwork goes, it's perfectly legal." He answered.

"So, in other words, beyond the paperwork is less than legal."

"Freya, this world isn't all puppy dogs and sunshine. There's always dark parts to an enterprise as vast as this one." He said,

I knew it. But I shouldn't be surprised.

"All organizations operate like this. And that's why it's even more concerning that attention was brought to the Tres Spades." Kishi said.

"Kishis' actually being serious for once?" Ota asked sounding surprised.

"Shut up Munchkin." Kishi hissed.

"Do you think it's possible that someone leaked the information about the auctions?" Soryu asked.

"But would a guest leak the information?" Baba asked. "That would be incriminating themselves as a participant."

The guys all exchanged their opinions on the matter. Everything was going wrong here.

Eisuke then slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he reassuringly rested his cheek on my hair. When he held me like this, I felt so at ease.

"Boss, you don't need to act tough in front of us." Baba said.

"He's right. Let me know if I can do anything help." Soryu said.

"What he said, it'd be a huge pain in the ass if something happened to the auction." Kishi said.

"Absolutely. It'd be totally boring without the auctions." Ota said.

They all had their own reasons to protect the auctions, but they all cared about Eisuke. It was quite sweet.

"Freya, with everything going on I think it's better you take some time off work." Eisuke said.

"But I don't want to take time off work and besides, I can look after myself." I said.

"So you're goin' to ruin the auctions all because you're bein' selfish." Kishi said harshly. "You know you're his achilles' heel right now."

"Yeah but...ok fine. I'll take time off work." I agreed.

He was right, Eisuke needed to focus on the auctions. He didn't need to worry about me as well.

"Good. I don't want to keep running around after you." Soryu said.

"So Kenzaki, Freya will be taking a leave of absence due to illness." Eisuke said.

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements. Feel free to come back to work once things have calmed down." Kenzaki said.

"I'm sorry Mr Kenzaki." I said.

"You're a very valuable member of our hotel staff." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"That should take care of that. Now, what are we going to do about Hishikura?" Eisuke asked.

"We can't help with that, unfortunately." Baba said.

"Yep, good luck with that." Soryu said.

After Shuchi returned from work, Eisuke went to have a word with him. He told him that I wasn't very well and that I needed time off work.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience but I'll have to assign you another staff member besides Freya."

"Even if I say I'm going to leave the hotel?" Shuichi said.

"I cannot help that Freya is ill."

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes me look unreasonable. Although I knew it was unreasonable to approach her in the first place."

"I apologise, but I won't let anyone else have her." Eisuke said.

"It seems it won't be easy to steal her away from you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since I wasn't working anymore, I ended up staying at Eisuke's house most of time. And I certainly didn't mind, I got a lie in every day. I would then go paddling in the sea before sunbathing and relaxing, it was like a holiday and then Eisuke would then come home and we'd spending the evening together. It was perfect.

"I'm back." Eisuke said as he came into the house.

I was sat in the living room playing my violin.

"Hey. You're home early." I said.

"Yes, I thought you might be bored." He said.

I knew he must be busy, but he still managed to come home in time for dinner every night. But in exchange, he ended up working from home late into the night. Food was already in the oven cooking, I was waiting for the alarm on my phone to go off.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Be patient, it will be ready in a minute."

"I've been looking forward to your cooking all day." He said.

He was obsessed with my cooking, I really didn't understand why.

"Well whilst we wait, I've been working on a new song. Would you like to hear it?" I asked.

He didn't answer but I heard him sit down next to me. I started to play, I called the song Eisuke. It started off harsh and rough but then ended soft and light.

"Do you like it? I named it after you."

"Why?" He asked surprised.

I shrugged "Because it's reminds me of you. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes. I like listening to you play but you can't play for any other man then me. Understand?" he said.

I then felt his fingers touch and stroke my hair, I couldn't help but smile. Was this what our life was going to be like if we ever got married? My phone alarm rang and I set dinner down on the table.

"I made meatloaf today." I said.

"I can see that." He said in a short manner but as always, he cleared his plate.

He must be so tired and so stressed, and worst of all I couldn't do anything to help him.

"This whole situation is such a mess." I said.

"Hm. I don't mind, I'm actually enjoying this." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, a little trouble is more interesting than things going smoothly all the time right?"

We had two completely different ideas on how to make life interesting.

"Coming home knowing there will be food waiting for me, isn't as bad as I thought."

It was kind of sweet that he was enjoying a normal life, when he was young he never had evenings like this.

"Thank you."

"But aren't you bored Freya?" He asked. "You haven't been off this island in days."

"No, it's nice to relax after everything that has happened. I explored the island today plus I've been able to work on my music, it's been a while since I've been able to play. How was your day?"

"Same as always. But overall quite boring, I think I'll be able to take the day off tomorrow for a change."

"Really? That's brilliant."

"Let's go on a date tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds good."

"That is, if you can get up tomorrow."

I grinned, I knew what that meant.

"Is that a challenge? How do you know you won't be the one unable to get up in the morning?" I gave him a challenging smile.

"When you make that face, I want to eat you instead of this meatloaf."

I laughed and stood up.

"If you can catch me, you can do whatever you want with me." I said before I ran towards the bedroom, I could hear his footsteps quickly behind me.

The next morning, I could feel the warm sunlight on my face but I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in bed. I rolled over and my head landed on Eisuke comfy chest, I felt him put his arms around me and he held me tight. He was so warm, it was like having your own personal hot water bottle. I drifted back off into a deep sleep.

When I next woke up, Eisuke wasn't next to me anymore. I sat up yawning when I heard his footsteps come into the room.

"You awake?" He asked.

I nodded sleepily when I suddenly smelt tea.

"I made you some tea." He said.

"You made me tea?" I asked.

He never made me tea.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

"No." I said and held my hand out for him to give me the mug.

"First.." He said.

I heard him set the mugs down before he took hold of my chin and then planted an intense kiss on my lips.

"You're morning kiss."

"Mmm..." I moaned.

Things were so perfect. When things were like this, I didn't miss Japan at all.

"Are you trying to seduce me with that look on your face?" He asked.

"Maybe, so what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

He sniggered before pushing me down onto the bed. He started to run his hands down my chest.

*ding dong*

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" He asked.

"Ignore it." I said and took hold of his face in my hands. I traced his face with my thumbs, his skin was so soft and smooth.

We then heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Morning Boss, Freya!" Baba beamed coming into the room.

I sighed in annoyance, they really had the worst timing ever.

"What is it?" Eisuke asked.

"Oh, were you in the middle of something?"

"Yes, so get lost." I said.

"People who interfere with other's private lives should be kicked by an elephant all the way back to Japan." Eisuke hissed, his voice full of malice.

"See, I told you we were interrupting." Ota said.

He was here to. I pushed Eisuke off and sat up so I could drink my tea.

"It's not just me, Soryu and Kishi are downstairs to." He said.

"So what are you doing in my house?" Eisuke asked.

"We just thought Freya would be bored being cooped up in this house all day." Baba said.

"So we came to play with her." Ota said. "But I guess we shouldn't have come."

"I'm not going to forget this Baba." Eisuke warned.

"Aw! Don't glare at me like that Boss. So anyway, let's have a barbecue."

"Soryu's men have already set everything up, so change clothes and come down." Ota said.

They then left.

"They have such bad timing. We need to put better locks on the doors." I said as I sipped my tea.

"All they wanted to do was come here to play." Eisuke complained.

"No, they wanted to come and play with me. They clearly have good taste. And besides, it'll be fun to let loose."

"Hm. Fine, I suppose we might as well go with them." He reluctantly agreed.

I got changed into a bikini and a pair of shorts, I then headed to the beach where the guys were. I was wearing my sunglasses and had my cane in my hand. They had already started the barbecue. I could smell the smoke and cooked meat.

"Mamo, you ate way too much meat!" Baba complained.

"Shut up, my salary's next to nothing. At least let me stuff myself on with expensive meat." Kishi said.

"When you get to a certain age, you should really cut back on red meat." Ota said.

"What'd you say brat?!"

"Ota needs more meat on his bones. I think he's lost weight lately." Soryu said.

"Here Ota, eat my meat. It's full of L-O-V-E!" Baba said and put some meat on Ota's place, but Ota silently put it on Kishi's plate. Kishi turned his nose up and put it back on Baba's plate.

"Huh? No one wants my meat? But it's so full of love!"

Baba then pretended to break down in tears.

"You guys are idiots." I said.

"Stop laughing and eat Freya." Baba said.

Baba placed a plate piled high with meat and veggies in front of me. I held the plate up to my nose and inhaled the sweet smell of the food, it smelt so nice.

"I'm glad Freya was able to take time off work with no problems." Soryu said.

"Yes, he let her go more easily than I expected." Eisuke said.

"He seemed pretty clingy to me, real stubborn."

"Yeah, yeah! Almost like a snake." Ota said.

I did kind of agree with them, Shuchi was creepy.

"Freya, those hot dogs look good." Eisuke said.

"Do you want it?" I asked and held it out to him.

"Yes, it looks very delicious." He said.

He moved close and took a bite from the hot dog.

"Whoa, look at those two love birds!" Baba teased.

"They're like an old married couple." Kishi laughed.

"Pretty soon they won't even have to communicate in words. They'll have ESP!" Ota said.

I smiled and then laughed.

"I've hardly ever seen you embarrassed before, Eisuke." Soryu said.

Eisuke was blushing?

"Shut up Soryu." Eisuke said.

I was then blinded by a bright light.

"Yes! I got a pic of boss blushing!" Baba said.

"Baba, you had better delete that right this instant." Eisuke said.

"Baba, send that photo to me later." Ota said.

"Send it my way to." Soryu said.

"Not me. Why the hell would I want a picture of some guy blushing on my phone." Kishi said.

"Knock it off, all of you!" Eisuke shouted.

They all looked like boys playing together, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After the barbecue, the guys all went home and as promised Eisuke took me out on a date. He took me to the mall and we did some shopping before we came back. I went straight to the kitchen.

"Can you just make something simple tonight. I'm not that hungry since we had that barbecue." He said.

"Me too, I'll just make something light and a salad. How about that?" I said.

"That's fine."

I started cooking and he remained in the kitchen, I heard him open a can of beer.

"Is there a reason you're watching me?" I asked.

"I like watching you cook." He said.

I shrugged and started chopping up vegetables and he came up from behind me. I could feel him pressing up against my back.

"So that's how you hold a kitchen knife..."

"You've never held a kitchen knife before?" I asked.

"No, I've always had a chef to make my meals." He said.

Once I finished, we sat down and ate together.

"Lately, I've felt that all food except for the meals you cook, is tasteless." He said.

"Really? It's just food Eisuke." I said.

"But when you cook, there's something different about the food." He said as he took a bite. "But don't tell the other guys about this. They'll only tease me if they find out I prefer your home cooking to a gourmet restaurant." He said.

I giggled "We wouldn't want that."

The next morning, I saw Eisuke off to the boat. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a vest top. Once Eisuke had gone, I went back inside and started to read a braille book. Eisuke had ordered me several braille books for me to read.

Just then the house phone started to ring.

"Hm? No one ever rang the main house phone. Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this the Ichinomiya residence?"

"Shuichi? May I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for some important documents in my room and they aren't here. They've gone missing."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't remember coming across any paper work." I said.

"I need you to come and help me look for them." He said.

"No sorry but I'm busy, goodbye." I said and hung up.

Why would he ring here like that? Weird.

As I sat there, I heard soft footsteps behind me. That's was strange, there should be no one else in the house but me. As the footsteps got closer, I jumped off the sofa. I then turned around and saw a tall blurry figure stood behind the sofa.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure was too big to be any of the housekeeping, it was definitely a guy. They didn't answer and before I knew it, they were running towards me. I spun around and tried to run towards the front door. They were quicker than me, before I could even make it to the door they grabbed me from behind and pinned me against their body.

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried to struggle free.

A cloth was then placed over my mouth and nose. They were too strong, I couldn't get free. The cloth muffled my screams, it had a strange pungent, sweet smell.

What was happening? Suddenly, my arms and legs started to go numb, I started to feel dizzy before I finally blacked out. The noise of people talking woke me up, I felt dizzy as I sat up. I opened my eyes and I was blinded by a bright light.

"Ah." I gasped and covered my eyes, if felt like the light burnt my retinas.

Where was I? My head pounded, it felt like I was hungover. That's when I remembered, I was attacked by that strange man. But where was I? I was led up against what felt like bars, I had something over my face. It felt like a piece of material, I instantly pulled it off and that's when I realised that I wasn't wearing my jeans or vest top anymore. I was wearing some kind of silk dress.

What was going on?

"Next up for bids, is a native dancing girl. She'll be beguiled you with her seductive dances for a starting bid of $100,000!"

Huh?! I recognised that voice, that was the voice of the Mad Hatter. I was being sold at the auction!

"No. I'm not a dancer!" I shouted and stood up.

Something was covering my face. I ripped it off, moved forwards till my hands grabbed hold of the bars in front of me.

"Hey, let me out of here you bastard!" I shouted and rattled the bars.

The roar of the crowd overpowered my cries and no one heard me but I didn't stop shouting.

"Let me out! Please! I've been kidnapped!"

"$300, 000."

"$500,000."

"$1,000,000."

The guests started bidding.

How could this be happening again? I was kidnapped and now I was being sold again! What was I going to do? I then heard a loud bang from behind me as a door was swung open.

"Freya!" Eisuke shouted.

"Eisuke! Get me out of here." I shouted back.

"$50,000,000." A guest in the front row shouted.

"$50,000,000! Are there any other bids? Sold!" The auctioneer said.

"No.."

I heard the cage door open before someone grabbed me.

"Get off me! Eisuke please help me. Eisuke!" I cried out.

Why wasn't he doing something?

I struggled against the people that held me and tried to pull free. My hands were forced behind my back and I felt rope being tied around my wrists. A gag was then forced into my mouth before I was dragged away.

Where was Eisuke?! How could he let this happen?!

I was dragged for what seemed like forever, I didn't think that I left the hotel. I was then pushed down onto a sofa.

"The person who bought you is waiting. Don't even think about being rude to him." A staff member said.

Oh I'll be rude alright! I'll break his nose! If I wasn't tied up, I would have held my middle finger up to the staff member.

"Here is the item you won sir."

"Thank you, let me take this off you."

I froze, that voice...

"Let me take this off you." He said.

The gag was removed and my hands were untied.

"Shuichi?" I asked.

"Hi Freya."

I was too shocked to speak for a moment. I also looked around, the room seemed empty. I couldn't see any other tall blurry figures. So he was the one who bought me, but why?

"Why did you buy me?" I asked and stood up.

"Because now I can finally make you mine."

Was he serious?

"Heh. You look like you don't believe me."

"Were you the one who kidnapped me and put me up for auction?" I demanded.

He sniggered "I'll do anything to get what I want."

I then felt his cold fingertips touch me cheek, it sent chills down my spine.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Get your hands off me."

I slapped his hand away as hard as I could and glared at him.

"I love that look in your eyes. I understand why he's so obsessed with you."

He sounded completely different than before, his voice had a darkness to it. It scared me.

"Shuichi, just let me leave and I'll forget this ever happened." I said.

He sniggered again "You belong to me now, why would I let you go?"

He then started to walk towards me, I instinctively moved away from him till I was backed up against a wall.

"You can't back up anymore. Now what will you do?" He asked.

"Come any closer and I'll break your nose!" I hissed and held up a closed fist to him.

"Hm.. You have a lot of fire in you but question is, how do I discipline you for saying such a horrible thing to me?"

He placed his hands against the wall, on either side of my head. I could feel his breath on my face, our bodies were almost touching. I took a swing at him but he easily caught my fist and pinned it up against the wall above my head.

"I don't think those clothes suit you. Although they are quite sexy." He whispered in my ear.

"Let me go or else!"

I was about to knee him in the groin when the room door burst open.

"Freya!" Eisuke shouted as he burst through the door.

"Eisuke!"

Shuichi stepped away from me and released my arm.

"Eisuke, may I help you?" Shuichi asked acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Return Freya!" Eisuke demanded.

"Return her? But I bought her. It's impossible to cancel a winning bid without a good reason. But I'm sure you already know the rules of the auction."

"Freya wasn't the item put up for bid, the real dancing girl was drugged in a waiting room and held captive. And Freya went missing this morning, after your phone call."

"I was worried about that too, no matter how many times I tried to call her, she wouldn't answer." Shuichi said.

"You planned all of this. Freya's kidnapping, switching her with the real dancer."

"And do you have proof of that?" Shuichi asked sounding confident.

Eisuke swore in frustration "I don't have proof yet. But the item you bought wasn't a dancing girl from Dubai."

"The contents of the winning item were different, but I've taken a liking to her. I've already paid for her, so she's mine."

He then grabbed me by the neck "For you to come bursting in here with no evidence, she must be extremely important to you. Can someone like you say that she's your only girlfriend and nothing more?"

I jabbed him in the chest and stepped away from him.

"If this is about money, I'll buy her for twice as much as what you paid, or more." Eisuke said.

"You'd pay 100 million for me?" I asked.

"$100 million would be a cheap price to pay for you."

"Unfortunately, this isn't about money. But I'd be willing to hand her over in exchange for the right to be an auction manager. What do you say?"

"What? That was what you were after from the very beginning, isn't it? That's why you took Freya prisoner?" Eisuke asked.

"Prisoner? If that's what you think, it might be true. But, I think I can get more enjoyment out of her than that."

So he knew that Eisuke was in charge of the auctions? What else did he know?

"An auction manager. I can't give you that privilege at my own discretion."

"No deal then. Freya will remain here with me."

"Grr!" Eisuke growled.

"Now please leave." Shuichi said.

Eisuke grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms and kissed me before giving me a hickey on my neck.

"I swear that I'll come back for you before this mark fades." He said in a low voice.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. This was unfair, I didn't want to be apart of him.

"I know." He said.

"Done saying your goodbyes?" Shuichi asked.

"This isn't goodbye. No matter what, she belongs to me and I won't let you have her." Eisuke declared before walking out of the room.

Once I heard the door close, I turned to face Shuchi, who I was sure was smiling.

"So I'm curious, how do you plan on keeping me here? What's to stop me from just walking out of the door?" I asked and folded my arms.

"I wouldn't do that if Mr Ichinomiya means anything to you at all." he said.

I froze, so basically if I did escape he would harm Eisuke? No, Eisuke was too powerful to let anyone harm him but could I take the risk?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up as the sun light hit my face. I was sure that Shuichi would try something in the middle of the night so I was too scared to go to sleep, but it looks like I ended up getting a couple of hours sleep. I sighed and sat up, I reached across the bed half expecting Eisuke to be there, but he wasn't.

Was sleeping alone always this lonely?

"Oh god, when did I become so needy?" I asked myself before I got out of bed.

I needed get a hold of myself, it wasn't like I was never going to see Eisuke again. I was staying in the spare room of the penthouse suite, I walked to the door and slipped on the dressing gown before I headed to the living room. I didn't have my cane so I walked with one hand running along the wall and the other outstretched in front of me.

The room was empty, so Shuichi wasn't up yet? I didn't know what to do. I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

I then heard a door open.

"Good morning Freya." Shuichi said.

"Bite me." I said coldly and folded my arms.

"Are you hungry? Room service should be here soon." he said.

Just as he spoke, the doorbell rang.

"Here's your room service, Mr Hishikura."

"Thank you, bring it in." Shuchi said.

I heard the door creak up as the clerk pushed in the room service cart.

"Freya.."

"Hikaru?" I questioned and stood up.

How was I going to explain this?

"I heard about everything, so now you're dating Mr Hishikura?" He asked.

Before I knew what had happened, I snorted in laughter. I instantly covered my mouth.

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow. I've been kind of sad without you around, I hope you come back to work soon."

"So do I but since when do you do room service?" I asked.

"When the spa isn't busy, I help out wherever I can." he answered.

"Fair enough, I miss working with you to." I said.

"Thank you, you can go now." Shuchi said coldly.

"Excuse me." Hikaru said before leaving.

"Sit down and eat." Shuichi said.

We sat at the dining table, he placed a plate in front of me. I could smell eggs, bread, salmon and avocado.

"My favourite breakfast? How did you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He said.

I immediately pushed the plate away "I'm not hungry."

"Still refusing to eat? You refused to eat dinner last night as well." he said.

"Yeah well, I'm not too fond of the company." I said.

"If this is you going on a hunger strike in hope that I will release you, it won't work. You won't last long, you'll have to eat sooner or later."

I sneered and held my middle finger up at him.

"Anyway, after breakfast I'm leaving, and you're coming with me." He said.

"Whatever."

"And just to remind you, you belong to me now. You may not leave this room without my permission and your forbidden from contacting Mr Ichinomiya in any way. If you follow those rules, I have no problem with letting you spend your time here freely."

"Hmm! You are such a dick. But whatever, Eisuke will find a way to get me back, no one ever beats him."

"Really? Well I do like a challenge." He replied and I heard him snigger.

After breakfast, Shuichi took me to a boutique.

"This is a nice store, don't you think?" He asked.

I just shrugged "I don't really care what clothes I wear." I said uninterested.

"That is evident when you allow Mr Ichinomiya dress you in such gaudy clothes."

"Whatever, I can't see the clothes so why should I care what I look like?" I asked.

"I can't have a woman looking like you with me, when I'm trying to be the prime minister. Everyone expects me to have a modest, reserved woman by my side."

"Modest and reserved? Me? Sorry I think you made the wrong purchase. I suggest you go out and buy yourself a different woman." I said.

He ignored me and continued talking. "The clothes in this store suit much better than the ones you're wearing now. So, I'm going to buy you an entire new wardrobe. From undergarments to shoes, everything."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with ok." I said.

"May I help you find something, sir?" An employee asked.

"I'd like a weeks worth of outfits for her." Shuichi said.

"Very well, this way miss." The male employee took me by the arm and led me away.

I sighed, I hoped this wouldn't take too long. But I couldn't think, this situation was almost identical to how me and Eisuke first met. How ironic.

"You've got it rough Freya." The man said in a low voice as he handed me something.

His voice suddenly changed and I instantly recognised it.

"Baba?" I whispered.

"Hey. I've come to steal your heart."

"I didn't even recognise your voice, that's so cool."

"I'm a world famous thief, a disguise like this is a piece of cake. I have a present from the boss. This is a transceiver, wear it at all times." He said as he slipped something cold over my wrist.

I nodded. It felt like a thick metal bracelet with a round shape on it, maybe a watch face or some kind of round jewel.

"And the fitting rooms are just over there miss."

Baba chose out clothes that Shuichi wanted.

"That bracelet watch looks wonderful on you. The simple design brings out your beauty. You've got good taste miss." Baba said.

"We'll take that as well then." Shuichi said.

He had me change before we left the store, he arranged for the rest to be sent to the room later.

"Please come again." Baba said.

After Shuichi had finished buying me makeup and shoes, we headed back to the hotel. As we entered the lobby, he had tried to get me to hold onto his arm but I refused. At least he had bought me some new glasses and another white cane.

"Oh there's Mr Ichinomiya, shall we go and say hello?" Shuichi asked.

"What?"

He took hold of my arm and pulled me with him towards Eisuke.

"Good afternoon, Mr Ichinomiya." Shuichi said sounding cheerful.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in front of me." Eisuke hissed.

"Yes, I've always had a lot of nerve, ever since I was a boy."

"Freya, where did those clothes come from?" Eisuke asked.

"Him." I said and pointed to Shuichi.

"Don't make my girlfriend wear such prudish clothes."

"Is that what you think? I think it brings out her natural beauty. Also, don't miss understand, she belongs to me now." Shuichi said.

I bet they were glaring at each other right now.

"I'll get her back soon enough, so I wouldn't spend too much money on her if I were you." Eisuke warned.

He sounded like his normal cold self but I could tell there was a hint of sadness behind his voice, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Don't worry, she's worth it."

"Of course she is, I chose her. She's more valuable than anyone. So treat her with care." Eisuke said.

"You don't have to tell me that."

I couldn't bare this, Shuichi was being such a jerk, he was doing this just to upset Eisuke.

"Don't worry Freya, you'll just have to wear those clothes for a while. Before long, you can have your own beautiful clothes back." Eisuke said before I heard heavy footsteps walk away.

"He always has his fangs out doesn't he? He's so amusing." Shuichi said to me with a chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you're such a dick." I sneered.

He ignored me "Now that you have nice clothes, you can come to work with me." He said.

We dropped our things off to the hotel before we got into a limo and were driven around the city.

"Why do I have to come to work with you?" I asked.

"I want you to participate in a discussion aimed to bring more Japanese tourists here. They really value the opinion of young women."

"Whatever." I said and leaned back into the seat uninterested.

His phone then rang. He answered it and spoke in a strange language to me.

"Freya, change of plans. Driver, stop by the building over there."

The limo pulled up to the curb and the man I met at the party, Mr Ozaki climbed inside.

"Sorry for the short notice." He said to Shuichi.

"It's not a problem."

"Isn't this Mr Ichinomiya's girlfriend?"

"It's a little complicated but let's say... she's my girlfriend for now." John said.

"Oh I see. Not what I was expecting from a man who seems so reserved." Mr Ozaki said.

I took no notice and looked to the floor.

"So Mr Ozaki, how are things progressing?"

"Are you sure I can talk about that with her present?"

"Yes of course, she won't be going back to Mr Ichinomiya."

I forced back a laugh, I was going back to Eisuke one way or another. But I couldn't help but wonder, were they planning something against Eisuke. Perhaps me being here was useful after all.

"I don't mind. Anyway, the man you introduced me to has been very helpful. He really can do anything with a computer."

"Along with what I bring to the table, we'll take care of it in no time."

I kept my face neutral, did they hack auction?

"It makes me sick to my stomach with something could threaten what I've taken decades to build here. If you're cooperating that's one thing. But I think we should take care of any trouble ASAP." Ozaki said.

"Yes, you're right." Shuichi agreed.

"Freya I'm sorry but could you wait in that park over there for about an hour? I'll come and get you once I'm finished."

"What? Why?"

He didn't answer. I got out of the car and the moment I was out, the car raced off. I was instantly surrounded by the scent of flowers and grass, I took a moment to inhale the sweet scent. I moved forwards with my stick, along a gravel path.

I could hear the sound of children playing nearby, they all seemed so happy.

Why did Shuichi put me here? A test? I could easily go to the road and get a taxi straight to Eisuke, but would Shuichi then do something to harm Eisuke? I be this was a test and I wasn't going to let him beat me.

I then felt something wet hit my cheek.

"Huh?"

Before I knew it, it had started to pour down with rain.

"Rain? But I thought I didn't rain in Dubai?"

I moved quickly till I found a tree to take shelter under. Though it barely made a difference, the rain still hit me. I wasn't wearing many layers, with the rain pouring down I started to shiver.

"Freya! Are you alright?" I heard Shuichi asked.

He came running towards me, the moment he stood next to me I was sheltered from the rain. He must have an umbrella, I guessed.

"No, I'm not alright you jackass." I snapped.

"You're alright if you can talk back like that. Anyway, let's get back to the hotel." he said.

I marched forwards, he stayed close keeping the umbrella over me till we reached the limo.

When we got back to the hotel, I got changed out of my wet clothes and had a shower before getting dressed into my pajamas. The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing head and my body ached all over. I felt like I had been run over by a bus.

Don't tell me that I caught a cold just from standing out in the rain? Geeze! I tried to sit up but that made the pain in my head worse so I lead back down.

*Knock knock*

"Freya, it's time for breakfast." Shuichi said before opening the door.

"Go away, I'm not feeling too good." I mumbled and pulled the duvet over my head.

"When are you going to stop these childish games? You need to eat Freya." he said firmly.

I then felt him pull the duvet off me, I instantly started shivering.

"Give it back you jackass!" I shouted and reached forwards.

As soon I felt the duvet, I snatched it back and wrapped myself up.

A cold hand then touched my forehead, it felt so soothing against my burning head.

"You have a fever. This is my fault, I apologise." he said.

"Yeah it is your fault." I said before I started coughing.

I turned over and soon fell back to sleep. When I next woke up, I felt something cold on my forehead. I touched my forehead and felt a damp flannel on my head.

Hm? Did Shuichi put this on my head?

"Are you awake?" He asked making me jump.

I turned to the direction of his voice, I saw a blurry figure sat next to my bed.

"Yeah.. What time is it?" I asked.

"0830am. You've been asleep since yesterday morning." he said.

"Huh? Really?" I asked and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little groggy, but better." I said.

I felt his cold hand on my head again.

"You're fever is almost gone. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No. But I'd like a drink please."

He sat me up and placed a pillow behind my back, he was being so nice. He was so hard to understand.

He helped me drink some water before lying me back down and he pulled the blankets back over me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." he said.

He was caring for me, it felt so weird. I really didn't understand him, one minute he was creepy and scary. And the next he was he was being so kind and gentle. I couldn't judge him harshly when he was caring for me when I was sick. I just couldn't decide whether or not he was a good person or a bad person.

This was so annoying, I hardly ever got ill. It must have been the stress of everything.

"You can leave now, I'm fine. I want to have a shower." I said.

"Don't push yourself too hard, I don't want you passing out." He said.

"I won't pass out." I said.

I heard him leave the room and close the door. I slowly got out of my bed, my body still felt achy and sluggish but I was fine. I was covered in sweat and I smelt like I hadn't washed in weeks. I stripped and threw my clothes to the floor and had a shower. After, I got changed into a pair of leggings and a long vest top before I went into the living room.

I could smell food.

"Having breakfast?" I asked.

"If you're hungry, would you like to eat with me?" he asked.

"I'm alright, can I just have something to drink?" I asked and sat next to him.

He poured me a drink and handed me a glass, I smelt the liquid before drinking it. It was fresh orange juice, it was tasty.

"You look better." he said.

"I feel better, thank you." I said.

"Don't push yourself too hard today, I don't want your fever to come back." he said.

"I won't, I plan on relaxing in bed for the rest of the day." I said.

"By the way, I don't think I've fully apologised to you yet. I'm sorry for leaving you in the park. I thought you would run away, so when I saw you there in the rain, I was honestly surprised." He said.

"Well, I'm not one to break my promises and plus I can't actually navigate without my phone. I'd just end up getting lost." I said.

"Oh yes, I see." He said.

Shuichi went off to work, I headed back to bed and led down. I napped and got up every few hours to make myself a cup of tea. After a while I sat on the sofa with another cup of tea and some dry toast when the watch on my wrist vibrated scaring me. I didn't know what to do. It continued to vibrate so I felt for the watch and tried pressing the face till it stopped vibrating.

"Can you hear me Freya?"

"Wow, this actually works."

"Of course it works."

"This is soo cool! It's like a spy movie or Star Trek." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Focus Freya. Is Hishikura there now?"

"No."

"I'll be right over, open the door." He said and hung up.

I quickly stood up and opened the door, I saw a blurry figure in front of me. I instantly recognised the scent of the perfume.

"Eis-"

Before I could say his name, he hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes." I answered and buried my face into his chest.

I could hear his heart pounding, I could feel the heat from his body. I had missed his sweet scent, it was so intoxicating. I inhaled deeply, taking a moment to enjoy it. I felt him stroke my cheek with his slender fingers before he pushed my chin up and our lips meet. He pulled me in close, kissing me hard. The greedy intensity of the kiss made my knees go weak, but he supported me in his strong arms.

"Was it too much?" He asked sounding smug.

"No. I've missed you so much." I said and pressed my face into his chest again.

"Hishikura was always around, so I didn't have a chance to come and get you." He said and started to stroke my hair.

I couldn't believe how lonely I was without him, it had only been a couple of days since I last saw him. So this was what it felt like to truly love someone?

"I just came to tell you what's going on." He said and pulled me over to the sofa and sat me down.

"We think Hishikura was responsible for the bombing."

"What?"

"He might have done it so he could take over the auctions."

I couldn't believe that Shuichi would do something like that, he was a dick at times but he wouldn't hurt innocent people. The way he cared for me when I was ill, I just couldn't picture him doing that.

"I also think it was him who accessed the auction's servers."

"Really? That's interesting." I said.

"What's interesting?"

"The other day, he met up with Mr Ozaki and they were having a strange conversation. Something about computers and how Mr Ozaki's connections and money would help?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. It was so strange."

"So you think Shuichi is conspiring with Ozaki to get what he wants."

I nodded, but then why would he have that conversation in front of me?

"Anyway, that man will do anything to get what he wants. No matter how terrible it is."

"But bombing? I don't think he would do something like that."

"Are you sticking up for him?" He asked sounding almost angry.

"No I just.. I don't think he'd do something like that."

"Are you falling for him?" He asked in a low growling voice.

"What no! God no!"

"I'm going to destroy him. He'll never hold a political office again. That is the best way to get you back."

"But Eisuke, you might get hurt."

I didn't think Shuichi was a dangerous a man but I did think he wouldn't hesitate in taking Eisuke down. he had connections, he could easily ruin Eisuke and take everything from him.

"Why would I get hurt? Sometimes I don't understand what goes through your head." He said.

"Look, I don't think he planted the bomb." I said firmly.

"But I can't help but think he's up to no good from what you've just told me. Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Yours of course! But I just don't think he'd plant a bomb. Hacking a computer, yes but there's a fine line between the two." I said.

"Are you seriously saying you think I'm wrong?"

"Just.. Don't do anything harsh till you have actual evidence. Just don't jump to conclusions, just look into it more carefully."

"I did, and now he's going to hell for everything he did to me." He said in harsh tone.

"Eisuke, you're not listening to me."

"You're the one who's not listening to-shh!"

He suddenly put his hand over my mouth, at that exact same time, I heard the door opening. Eisuke then quickly disappeared from my side, I assumed that he was hiding somewhere.

"I'm back." Shuichi said as he came in.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought I heard voices."

"I was watching TV but I got bored and turned it off."

"You're really good at killing time aren't you? How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." I said.

He was stood right in front of me, I needed to get him out of here so Eisuke could escape.

"I'm going to have a shower, after shall we order room service?" He asked.

"Yes! Uh I mean, yes that'll be fine." I said.

"Why so eager?" He asked.

"I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten in a while. So hurry up and take your shower." I ordered.

I heard him walk away and then the bathroom door clicked shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Eisuke?" I whispered and stood up but he didn't answer.

He must have left whilst Shuichi was heading to the bathroom. I was glad he got away safely. It then dawned on me, I had this transceiver. We could have easily have spoken through this. He risked his own wellbeing in coming to see me and all we did was argue. I sat back down and led on the sofa, tired.

"What's wrong? Did your fever come back?" Shuichi asked.

That was a quick shower.

"No I'm fine."

He walked over to me and pressed his hand against my head.

"Please don't pass out and cause more trouble."

"Hm, it was your fault that I got ill in the first place but I won't pass out."

"I heard a rumor today. There's going to be a new owner of the Tres Spade hotel."

I shot up "What?!"

"They still haven't found the person responsible for the bombing, and with the tax evasion, your boyfriend must not be a very suitable owner."

"Did you plant the bomb?" I asked.

"Why do you think that?"

I shrugged "Just wondered. Did you?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

He sounded serious and sincere, my gut told me that he didn't do it, I had to go with that. Was Eisuke really not going to be the owner anymore? But surely if that was true, wouldn't he have mentioned it earlier?

"Shuichi, please let me go. Eisuke needs me, please." I begged.

"Why would I let you go back to him?"

"He needs me, please."

"Even if you did, there's nothing you can do."

"I don't care, I'm his girlfriend. he needs me there to support him." I said firmly.

"Is he really that important to you?"

"Yes, otherwise why would I have come all the way to Dubai?"

"I see, that's one way of thinking about it." He said.

I folded my arms "You won't stop me, you can't keep me away from Eisuke. The only way to stop me from going to him is to either tie me up or kill me. I know you're a good a man and I know you're not the kind of man who would stop a girl from being with the man she loves. So I'm asking nicely, please let me go."

He was silent for a moment before sighing heavily "I can't believe I've been defeated by an ordinary woman. Go."

"Really?"

I was hesitant but when he didn't answer, I knew he was letting me go. I quickly got changed out of my pajamas, I got my white cane and glasses before I ran out of the room. I needed to find Eisuke. The only way I had of contacting him was the watch, but how did I make it work? I pressed down on the face till it made a bleep sound.

"Eisuke, can you hear me?"

"...Freya?"

"Shuichi let me go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me where you are and I'll come to you right away." I said.

"I'm at the casino right now."

"Okay."

I ended the transmission and headed straight to the casino.

I was sweaty and I panted as I finally reached the casino. The room was buzzing with people, I could hear the slot machines pinging.

Where was Eisuke?

"Eisuke." I shouted and walked through the casino.

*BOOOOOOM*

A gunshot fired throughout the casino. I instinctively hit the floor and took cover, the casino erupted into chaos.

"Someone's got shot! Run!" Someone shouted.

"Mr Ichinomiya's been shot!"

Everyone started to panic, I was swept away by the crowd, who were all running towards the exit. I tried to force my way through but I was knocked down and hit the floor, people all ran past me.

"Eisuke! Eisuke!" I screamed.

I then remembered the playing card, he was a target? I waited till it was clear before I stood up. I looked around the casino, just ahead of me was the VIP room. I could see a group of tall blurry figures gathering in the room. That must be where Eisuke was! By the time I got there, someone being carried away on a stretcher.

Body guards blocked the entrance to the room.

"Move! Let me through." I shouted and tried to push them out of the way.

"Miss, step back." one of the guards said firmly.

I got ready to punch one of them when someone grabbed my arm.

"Let me go! I need to go to Eisuke!"

"Be quiet."

I stopped struggling and turned to face them.

"Eisuke..." I whispered.

"Yes, shh.."

He placed his arm around me and held me close as he pressed one of his slender fingers over my lips. He wasn't wearing his normal suit, it felt like he was wearing some kind of cotton dress. So he didn't get shot?

"But.. someone said you just got shot."

"Calm down, it's me. Let's get out of here, follow me."

He took hold of my hand and pulled me along as we left the casino.

I felt confused, so he didn't get shot? But then why would someone say he was shot and why was he wearing strange clothes? All these questioned raced through my mind but I was just happy that he was ok. He brought me to Ota's house, which was behind the hotel. It was very bright and smelt of paint and clay.

"His place is the closest to the hotel." Eisuke said.

"Freya, go wash your face, it's a total mess." Ota said.

I hadn't stopped crying since we left the casino. Ota showed me where the bathroom was, I splashed cold water on my face and sighed. Eisuke had better start explaining what had just happened.

When I came out, all the guys were there waiting.

"Are you ok Freya?" Baba asked.

"No I'm not ok. What the hell happened?!" I demanded.

"You really did it." Ota said.

"Yes, almost too well." Eisuke smirked and chuckled.

"I don't understand. You didn't get shot but someone said you did. What happened?" I asked.

"If it was enough to convince you, it was perfect."

Wait, he planned this? And he sounded proud, he just put me through hell. I thought he was going to die.

"Yes, Samejima deserves a lot of credit." Soryu said.

"Who's samejima?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? The man who made us tea when you came over." Soryu said.

"Oh yeah." I said as I thought back.

"Yes, he has the same body type as me, so that's why our plan went so smoothly." Eisuke said.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Yep, Samejima wore Eisuke's suit, we messed his hair a little and outfitted his suit with a device to make the fake gunshot." Baba said.

"We had the fake blood rigged up to go off after we flipped a switch that produced smoke and blew a hole that looked like a gunshot." Ota explained.

"We never planned to involve you though, but since we heard that you escaped, we thought we'd have you help out." Baba said. "I waited until you came close, and then I flicked the switch."

"Samejima's acting was spot on to." Soryu said.

"I thought it all sounded pretty stupid." Kishi said.

"Perhaps, but thanks to Freya, it looked pretty realistic." Eisuke said.

They all thought this was so amusing, I couldn't believe it.

"You guys are horrible! I was so scared, I thought I was going to watch my boyfriend die! You guys are dicks!" I shouted.

"You're not going to cry again are you? You'll mess up your face again." Ota said.

"No I'm not." I hissed and punched Eisuke in the arm.

"Ow! Ota, turn on the TV." Eisuke said.

I heard Ota turn on the TV to the news channel. It was a new broadcast about Eisuke's shooting, there was a live report from the hotel.

"We've just received word that Eisuke Ichinomiya, the owner of the Tres Spades Dubai hotel has just been shot. Here is Azam reporting from the scene." a reporter said.

"There's a live feed of the hotel. It looks pretty good for how quickly we prepared." Eisuke said.

"This is Azam, reporting from the scene. Mr Kenzaki, the general manager, is about to start the press conference." The reporter said.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice. Today, the hotels owner Eisuke was shot in the casino." Kenzaki said.

"How are his injuries?" A reporter asked.

"I've heard that his injuries are not life-threatening. But due to the recent opening of the hotel along with the bombing incident, suspicious of tax evasion, and today's shooting, Mr Ichinomiya is under extreme physical and emotional stress."

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm very exhausted." He said, sounding his normal confident self. He didn't sound tired.

"And so, he's decided to relinquish his position of owner and has appointed Mr Ozaki, the owner of Burji Khalifia, to take his place." Kenzaki said.

"What? You're going to let Ozaki be the owner?" I asked.

"Yes, it's more convenient right now." He said.

"Is that why you pretended to get shot?" I asked.

"Yes, so the exchange would go more smoothly. And to buy time to move freely until I'm released from hospital."

I wondered what he had planned next?

Kishi drove us to a little cottage.

"Hide out here for a little while." Kishi said.

"This place is small." Eisuke said.

"Plenty big for a normal person, right kid?" Kishi asked. "You grew up in a middle-class family, you know what I'm talkin' about."

"It's fine." I said.

"Now I understand why you were so surprised when you came to my house." Eisuke said.

I hadn't spoken to him since the hotel, I couldn't face him after he put me through the shooting.

"Anyway, all the necessary stuff is here. Call me if you need to go shoppin' or somethin'." Kishi said.

"Thank you." I said.

Kishi then left.

"Now, we can finally relax." Eisuke said.

"I'm angry at you. How could you put me through that?" I said almost shouting.

"It was necessary."

"You're not even going to apologise? I don't deserve that! You could have told me and I would have been more prepared."

"Then it wouldn't have been so convincing." He said.

I sighed before I stormed off, I needed a nice relaxing bath. I found the bathroom and ran myself a bath. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life. I sighed as the hot water soothed my aching body, this was how my life was always going to be. I thought about everything that had happened whilst I met Eisuke.

I had been kidnapped, sold as a slave, blackmailed, almost killed, shot, sold at auction again as a slave, being in the same room as a bomb, I saw my boyfriend get shot. I couldn't cope with this, I just wanted a normal life. I missed my family, I wanted my dad to hold me tight and tell me that it was he loved me. After my bath, I got changed into a bathrobe and went back into living room. When I entered the living room, I could smell pasta and mince. I could see Eisuke tall figure sat at a table.

"You cooked?" I asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked.

Was this his way of apologising to me?

"You cooked this yourself? Since when do you cook?" I asked and joined him.

"Since now." He answered and handed me a glass.

I held it up to my nose, it was red wine. He had made spaghetti carbonara with bacon. I wrapped the spaghetti round my fork and placed it in my mouth.

"Well?" he asked.

I tried my best to keep a straight face as I forced the hard spaghetti down my throat.

"It's nice." I said strained.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... next time you make spaghetti, just cook it for a little longer." I said.

He sighed sounding upset.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I took the meal and threw them both away and quickly made us both a salad. As I sat down, Eisuke then cupped my face with his hands.

"Were you lonely without me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"A reward for being honest." He said and gave me a tender kiss on the lips.

I couldn't help but cry, tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. It had been so long since we had been together like this.

"Don't cry anymore... I don't know what to do." He said and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought you were dead, I can't help it."

He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, he tenderly stroked my wet hair.

"Am I really that important to you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry this hard." He said.

He stroked my cheek.

"I should apologise you. I'm sorry for what I put you through and I shouldn't have said what I did at Hishikura's. I went too far and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said and placed my hands over his and nuzzled them with my cheeks. His big warms hand gave me so much comfort.

"The information you told me was very important. I checked it out again and found that Ozaki was behind everything. Your instincts aren't bad."

"Why thank you. But then why would you let such a dangerous man become the owner?" I asked.

"If you want to catch a big fish, you need a big worm right?" He said nonchalantly. "At any rate, I'm going to deal with it while I'm hospitalized."

"So, I should stay here until then?" I asked.

"Yes you.."

It wasn't like him to trail off like that.

"You need to cook my meals, after all." He murmured.

"Of course I will." I said.

"Five pounds."

"Huh?"

"I lost five pounds while you were gone, so you should do something about that." He said.

"Well, we've been a part for ages so why don't you do something about that?" I asked.

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed,

"This place isn't bad after all, I don't have to walk far to take you to the bed." He said with a smile.

After a few days of hiding, Eisuke contacted Mr Ozaki.

"How are your injuries?" Ozaki asked.

"Healing nicely, thank you. I can't move my arm yet, though." Eisuke said.

I was sat on the bed, he was stood in front of me and I could see him waving his left arm in circles exaggeratedly.

I covered my mouth trying to muffle my laughing.

"Haha, well, you're young so I'm sure you'll heal quickly!"

"Anyway, regarding what Mr Kenzaki said about you becoming the owner.."

"Yes, I was surprised when he called me before the press conference. Are you serious about that?" Ozaki asked.

"Yes, I think that it's just too difficult for me to remain the owner. Culturally, I think here it's more acceptable if the owner is older." Eisuke said.

How could he say something whilst keeping a straight face, that was probably one of the other reasons he was a good businessman.

"I think you've done the best you could." Ozaki said.

"Thank you. But unfortunately, it wasn't quite good enough. First the bombing, then the suspicion of tax evasion and now the shooting... all of that is still unresolved. The hotel is very important to me, so even though I won't be the owner, I'd like to have it run by someone I can trust."

"If you insist... I accept."

Eisuke smiled with satisfaction when he heard this.

"Thank you, I'm thinking of holding a press conference... when I get released from the hospital. What do you think?"

"I don't mind at all." Ozaki said.

"Well then.."

Eisuke and Ozaki started planning the particulars of the press conference.

"I'll see you then." Eisuke then hung up and sat down on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, what is going on with the tax evasion and the bombing? It's all so confusing." I said.

"You don't need to worry about it. I don't like keeping secrets like this, but I don't want you to be worried. Just stay with me." He said.

I wanted to trust him but things were so crazy, I wanted to know what was happening. Maybe I could be of help if I knew what was happening. Every time Eisuke told me that everything was going to be ok, it has been.

"Just, be careful." I said.

"I will, no one ever beats me." He said sounding smug.

"Anyway, how about we eat?" I said.

"Oh it's lunchtime already. Now that you mention it, I am hungry." He said.

"For lunch we can have curry." I said.

I went to the kitchen and made us both a chicken korma, I set it down on the table.

"Hmm." Was all he said as he started to eat the curry.

The doorbell then rang and Kishis came in.

"Mm, somethin' smells good!" He said as he came in.

"Hello Mr Kishi." I said.

"Dish me up a bowl of that curry too, will ya?"

"Absolutely not." Eisuke said.

"Now, that ain't very nice. You'd better lemme eat some, 'cuz I brought ya somethin' real good."

He held something out to Eisuke.

"What's this?"

"Proof that Ozaki's cookin' the books. I think if you check this out, you'll find what you're lookin' for." Kishi answered.

"Freya, give Kishi some curry."

I nodded.

"Extra large kid."

I piled the curry onto his plate and he eagerly gobbled it up.

"Hungry?" I said laughing.

"Mm, this is damn good."

"So you like simple food like this too? I really don't understand commoners' taste in food." Eisuke said.

"In that case, I'll take it away shall I?" I said and went to take Eisuke's plate but he pushed my hand away.

"You've changed." Kishi stated.

"What?" Eisuke said.

"Nothing." Kishi said.

"If you've got something to say, then say it."

"I'm talkin' about how you like home-cookin'!"

Kishi cleared his plate and then left, saying he had to get back to work.

"He ate all of the curry." I said.

"Yes, but that's the price we had to pay for this data. This will really help the rest of the investigation." He said.

"That's right."

"What?"

"Go run the bath and get your clothes ready." He said.

"Are we going to take a bath together?" I asked.

"What are you imagining, with that dirty grin on your face?"

"I don't have a dirty look on my face." I said.

"Oh, so your face always looks like that?" He asked.

I chuckled, living in this cottage like this was how I imagined our life together. Simple, nothing horrible or exciting happening. Just a normal life.

"Well, when you're done doing whatever you're doing, I'll be waiting in the bath." I said and walked to the bathroom.

It's the day of the press conference where Eisuke was going to discuss handing over ownership to Mr Ozaki. He never told me what he was going to do specifically, so I guess it would be a surprise.

Eisuke was stood in front of me, but he didn't seem anxious at all.

"What's wrong Freya?" He asked.

"Nothing.. I'm just thinking about how calm you are."

"Yes."

He cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"You follow me, and don't be alarmed, no matter what happens."

"No problem." I said.

"I've arranged for you to be allowed into the press conference. And I want you to watch over everything that happens today." He said.

The press conference was held on the top floor of Mr Ozaki's building, the Burji Khalfia. It was a huge building and I bet it was really fancy. It's a shame that I had to come here in such unfortunate circumstances, I was planning on visiting here some time.

Two beautiful chairs were behind a desk facing the bay of reporters. There are way more reporters and cameras than there were at Mr Kenzaki's press conference.

"It's about to start." I said.

I watched the press conference from the back of the room, Eisuke and Mr Ozaki came out together.

"We'd like to begin the press conference now." Ozaki said.

All the camera's flashed at once.

"First, we'll have a statement from Mr Ichinomiya, who was shot just the other day."

Eisuke began by first explaining his 'injuires' to the crowd.

"But I've fully recovered from my injuries. And I sincerely apologise to everyone who was in the casino that night."

"And now we'll talk about changing ownership of the Tres Spades Dubai." Mr Ozaki said. "Over the past two weeks, I've been taking Mr Ichinomiya's place while he was injured and worked as the owner of the Tres Spades Dubai. And this experience really made me realize how wonderful the hotel is. I'd love to continue developing the hotel. And so, with Mr Ichinomiya's nomination and approval, as of today I am the owner."

"Now Mr Ozaki, please sign this document, transferring ownership of the hotel." Eisuke said.

I heard what sounded like a piece of paper being pulled out of something. I assumed it was a contract.

"Now I can rest easy." Eisuke said.

"Yes, I will take care of everything from now on."

So many flashbulbs and sounds fill the room it's actually stifling. I bet Mr Ozaki had a satisfied look on his face.

Eisuke must have something up his sleeve, he always did.

"Mr Ichinomiya! You gave the ownership to Mr Ozaki, but what about the alleged tax evasion?" A reporter asked.

"Do you think you can just push it off on him and get away with it?" Another asked.

"We'll have to leave that matter up to the courts." Ozaki said. "The police are already on their way here to arrest Mr Ichinomiya."

What?! No, this wasn't the plan was it?

"What?! So he's going to be arrested?!"A reporter asked.

I heard Eisuke gasp in shock.

"Mr Ichinomiya, so you did evade taxes?!" Another reporter yelled out.

All of the reporters all started to shout out questions. Eisuke didn't do anything, he just stood here. He wasn't seriously going to just stand there and do nothing?

"It's unfortunate that the hand off couldn't have been done more peacefully Mr Ichinomiya. Hey, come on in! Now the moment you've all been waiting for, when Eisuke Ichinomiya gets arrested!"

Just as Ozaki spoke, the door burst open and a I heard a group of people come rushing inside. I assumed that they were police.

No! I couldn't let him get arrested, I was about to run to his defense when someone grabbed my arm.

"Pretty interestin', eh?" Kishi said

"Kishi?"

"Move."

He pushed me away and hurried towards Eisuke, I was about to follow when Kishi turned around.

"Don't get in the way, just be good and watch, kid." He said in an intimidating tone.

He never spoke to me like that before, but maybe this was Eisuke's plan?

Kishi stood in front of Eisuke and Ozaki.

"As you already know, currently the Tres Spades hotel is being suspected of tax evasion." Kishi said.

"Yes I know." Ozaki said.

"So do you have any proof?" Eisuke asked Kishi.

"Yep, perfect." Kishi answered.

"Pfft, I can't hold back my laughter anymore." Eisuke said.

"Pardon?" Ozaki said.

"You're the one who's going to be arrested Ozaki." Eisuke said.

"What are you talking about?" A reporter asked.

Eisuke turned towards the reporters.

"Regarding the tax evasion, we were able to trace the flow of money and discovered that Mr Ozaki was depositing it illegally into secret, personal accounts." Eisuke said.

"Secret bank accounts? I don't have any of those!" Ozaki yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you say, 'cuz I got all the proof right here." Kishi took out a piece of paper and held it in front of Mr Ozaki's face.

"This is your signature isn't it?"

"These are the documents detailing the transfer of money to the personal bank accounts." Eisuke said.

"Uh.." Ozaki said.

"In addition, you were planning to have someone kill me, so you could become the owner of the Tres Spades Dubai. That's the truth behind the recent string of incidents."

"Hire someone to kill you?! I don't know anything about that!" Ozaki said. "I was in the room the night of the bombing!"

Eisuke took something out of his suit "This was on the ground the night of the bombing."

He held up an ace of spades card with the bullet hole in it, so the reporters could see it.

"You announced your intentions of killing me right here with this card."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen that before in my life!"

"But your prints are on it, Ozaki." Kishi said.

A buzz went around the room.

"You put innocent people's lives in danger." Eisuke said.

"Fingerprints? I don't know anything about this! Nothing!"

"You were behind the bombing, the tax evasion scheme, ultimately tried to kill me. All so you could become the owner of my hotel. Am I wrong?" Eisuke asked.

"Lies! All of it! I don't know what you're talking about!" Ozaki said.

"The police have investigated the matter and arrested the hitman." Eisuke said.

"He admitted that you hired him." Kishi said. "And we've confirmed that you paid him from your own bank account."

"What...?!" Ozaki gasped.

"Mr Ozaki, you're under arrest for tax evasion and the attempted murder of Eisuke Ichinomiya." Kishi declared as he slapped the handcuffs on Mr Ozaki's wrist.

All of the reporters started to ask questions and took pictures of Ozaki as he was being taken away.

"You set me up." Ozaki said.

"I set you up? You're the one who did all of this. I'm just protecting myself, that's all." Eisuke said, sounding like his normal confident self.

"You're just like your father. I thought I could trick you with the info one of my contacts gave me. But maybe, this was his plan all along."

"Wait a minute, Ozaki. What did you just say?" Eisuke voiced changed suddenly from confident to cold and dark.

"Eisuke, I'm taking him in." Kishi said.

"R-right. Why did he bring up my father?"

"Eisuke, I'm glad you're safe." I said as I rushed over to him.

"Freya, I'm sorry I made you worry." He said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now." I said.

He hugged me and planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"I still have something to take care of. You wait here for a bit." He said.

I nodded and walked away from the table.

"Now everyone, I have an unfortunate announcement to make. Just now, the owner of the Burj Khalifia, was arrested. Therefore, I will continue to act as the owner of the Tres Spades Dubai. But that also leaves the Burj without an owner. There was a clause in this ownership contract. In the event that any circumstances occur that render it impossible for either Eisuke Ichinomiya or Kozo Ozaki to fulfill his duties as owner, the other will thereupon act as an agent to the owner's duties."

I looked up at him with a proud smile.

"Since I'm no longer suspected of tax evasion, I can continue being the owner of the Tres Spades Dubai. And according to this contract, now that Mr Ozaki has been arrested and is therefore unable to fulfill his duties as owner, I have just become the owner of the Burj Khalifa." He continued.

The reporters went wild, and that's the moment when Eisuke went from being a rich Japanese hotel owner to an international tycoon.

It's a few days after the shocking press conference and Eisuke was the new owner of the Burji Khalifa.

"This is the tallest building in Dubai. You can see the entire city from here." Eisuke slipped an arm around my shoulder, a glass of champagne in his other hand as we looked out at the night skyline.

I leaned against him and he kissed my hair with satisfaction.

I wished I could see the view.

"I bet it's beautiful."

"Yes, and it all belongs to me." He bragged.

Arrogant as always, some things never change.

"Has everything settled down with the exchange of ownership?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is taken care of, we can relax."

"It was a crazy day, wasn't it?"

He had been so busy fielding interviews and taking the reins of the Burj Khalifa, he's barely had time to sleep.

"Yes, but I can't stop thinking about what Ozaki said when he left."

"About your father? What's he like?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I was seven and my family was separated." He said, with a hint of self deprecation in his voice.

I looked up at him, I wondered what he was thinking? Was he curious at all about his father?

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well-"

"Am I really that good-looking?"

"Hmm. No comment."

"Of course I am."

He set down his champagne glass and grabbed my chin.

"I'm glad I got to share this view with you." He said.

I reached up and ran my fingers across is perfect features. He could be reckless and a total jerk but he was amazing. I pulled him by his head in for a kiss. He embraced me as we kissed. The sensation and heat off him on my lips, fingertips, his skin through his clothes, was enough to make me go crazy.

"You're a pain in the ass but...I love you all the more for it." I said smiling.

"I realized something because of all this." He hugged me tightly.

"And what's that?"

"How you really feel about me. You do everything whilst thinking of me, and I've never met a woman like you before." He gently stroked my hair "And that's why I chose you."

"You had me in mind no matter what you did, right?" I said.

"I don't know about that. What would you do if I said everything I did was for my own selfish desire to profit?" He smirked, a teasing air to his face.

"I would say... yeah right. You'd be lost without me, even if you won't admit it." I said.

"If you want to know how I truly feel, all you have to do is stay with me." he said.

I froze for a moment, that almost sounded like a proposal.

"I'm not going to let you go tonight, you're staying in bed with me all night."

"All night? Are you sure you can handle me in bed all night?" I asked and rubbed my hands up and down his body.

He chuckled "If you ask me nicely, I'll carry you to bed."

His fingers traveled up to my lips and he lightly stroked them.

"What if I don't want to ask nicely?" I said and then grabbed his butt.

"Hmm... not even a passing grade."

*clap clap clap*

"You two are close as always, aren't you?" Someone said.

"Who's there?" Eisuke said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I could hear footsteps approach us and the clapping got louder.

"You!" Eisuke scowled.

He didn't sound happy.

"Congratulations on your reprisal as owner of Tres Spade Dubai and the new ownership of the Burj and Khalifa. It was quite amazing to watch, almost like a movie. Very fitting, since you like such showy things." Shuichi said.

"A performance someone as plain as you could never pull off."

"Don't worry, I can always perform when I have to." Shuichi said.

I sighed, another tense exchange between them. I could almost cut the atmosphere with a knife. Just then I realized how similar they both were, that thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Did you come all this way to insult me?" Eisuke asked.

"It looks like you're upset that I'm here."

"It's my property, if you're done, then leave." Eisuke said.

"I'm not done, you're so impatient. You know what this is, don't you?"

I heard what sounded like paper being moved around.

"Certificate of a winning bid from the auction?"

"Yes, the one I received when I bought Freya." He said. "Freya, I no longer need this. You're free." He said and tore it up.

"Shuichi." I gasped.

I knew he was a good man.

"At first I thought you had something to do with Ozaki, but I was wrong." Eisuke said.

"Yes, Ozaki was just trying to get ownership of the Tres Spades. He knew nothing about the auctions. And I only wanted a part in the auctions."

"And why is that? Money? A way to stave off boredom?" Eisuke asked.

"Whichever it is, it's too early for me to talk about it. Freya got the best of me, this time."

"It's because of the conversation Freya overheard between you and Ozaki that led me to suspect him. Did you have that conversation in front of her on purpose?"

"Hm, I wonder." Shuichi said with a snigger, I bet he was smiling which meant Eisuke was glaring at him.

"I'll give up on the auction for now, because of her. But I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you, Eisuke."

"Excuse me? I've never let my guard down in front of you."

It didn't look like either of them was going to back down any time soon.

"That's all I have to say. Excuse me." Shuichi said before I heard him walk away.

"I cannot stand that man." Eisuke growled and watched him leave. "He came out of the blue, and left out of the blue."

"It's what he does." I said.

"But now you are really and truly mine. People cannot be bound by a single piece of paper."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said and hugged me again. "Let's continue where we left off. Come Freya."

After we spent the night in the Burji, we returned to our house on the island. Things were finally settling down. We were sat on the beach, thankful that we could finally relax. Eisuke was in a good mood.

"The water is so beautiful." I said.

I was paddling in the sea, the water felt good on my skin as it moved in and out with the tide. The water only went up to my knees, I was too scared to go out any further. Eisuke was lounging in a chair with his laptop, finishing up some work. Now that he was the Tres Spade owner again, he had a lot of stuff to catch up on.

"Hey. Don't go out too far. You'll drown." He shouted from the beach.

"I'm coming." I said and made my way to him. "Let's have lunch."

I went up to the grill and started cooking up food.

"We can finally relax." I said.

"Yes, that's the point of owning the whole island."

"How much do you want?" I asked.

I had a big pot on the fire filled with chicken and many other ingredients.

"It feels like ages since I've eaten your cooking." He said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

Suddenly, Eisuke put something on my head. I reached up and felt some kind of straw hat.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get overheated." He said.

"Thank you." I said and grinned at him.

I opened the pot,

"It's perfect and smells soo good!"

"Yes, the chicken looks wonderful." He said.

I started to lift the pot up, but a hand reached out from beside me.

"I'll do it. Where should I carry it to?" He asked.

"Just on the table please." I said.

Eisuke easily carried the heavy pot for me to a table, he had such a broad strong back.

"We just need to dish it up. Can you open the wine?" I asked.

"Should I open both the red and white?" He asked.

"Don't you think that's a little much for lunch?" I asked.

"I just finished work." He smirked.

He piled on chicken and vegetables onto a plate and then opened the wine. We ate lunch together under the beach umbrella.

"I've never used a Dutch oven before, but it turned out pretty tasty." I said.

"Yes, better than I expected." He agreed. "I had food cooked for me while you were gone, but none of it had any taste." He said.

"I doubt that, I couldn't make anything nearly as good." I said.

"Generally speaking, maybe. But for some reason I really missed your cooking." He said.

"The power of food hey? And you missed me whilst I was gone?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Don't let it go to your head. I'm sure my taste buds just got use to eating such plain food every day." He said sounding like he was in a huff. He only ever did that when he was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's the reason. I'll try to become a better cook for you. I'm become your own personal chef."

"I can't wait for you to take my order." He said.

Our lunch on the beach was so much fun, just like a picnic.

After lunch, I stretched out onto a beach chair. The cool breeze at sunset felt so good on my warm skin.

"It's so nice when time feels so slow like this. And I'm so full." I said and rubbed my stomach.

"You're always so carefree." He poked the spot between my eyebrows and chuckled wryly.

"Let's go back to the cottage." He said.

I nodded and stood up, the tide was coming in. I couldn't help but notice that Eisuke was still dry. I took hold of his hand and pulled him towards me, I turned him around and briefly kissed him before pushing him into the water.

"Hey!" he shouted out as he fell.

I burst out laughing.

"You…"

"Are you ok?" I asked as I laughed.

He sighed and then slung me over his shoulder and splashed back into the ocean.

"It's not worth getting wet for you unless I'm soaked." He said.

He wrapped his arms around me, we reached the deep water and he finally stopped.

I couldn't touch the floor. I clung on to him for dear life, I wrapped my legs round his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Eisuke…." My voice whimpered as my breathing started to become shaky.

Don't panic. You're fine. Don't panic I told myself.

"It's ok, I won't let you drown." He whispered in my ear and rang is tongue around my ear lobe. "Now no one will bother us." He said.

He pulled out one arm and moved my head to the side and kissed me deeply. I didn't dare let go of him. After we got out of the ocean, Eisuke didn't even dry off before carrying me to the bedroom and tossing me onto the bed.

"We're going to make the bed wet." I said.

"I don't care." He said.

His hot breath tickled my neck, he expertly used his mouth to untie my bikini strips, as if driven on by his possessiveness.

"How are you doing that?" I asked and took hold of my bikini top as it fell off me.

He grabbed both of my hands to stop me,

"Your voice, your body, your heart... it all belongs to me. And I'll make love to you again and again until you understand that."

His lips trailed down to my neck, my back and my hips.

I tickled, I couldn't help but giggle.

And right after his lips, I felt the tips of his fingers caressing me, making me tremble.

"Let me hear you moan." He said hoarsely.

I moaned softly as his fingers danced over my skin.

"Don't ever moan like that for any other man."


End file.
